Entrée en Gare
by Redfoxline
Summary: Il arrive dans une ville où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps, accompagné de son chef. Ce qu'il ne comprendra que quatre ans plus tard, c'est qu'il n'est pas seul.
1. Quai du déjà vu

Entrée en gare

**Entrée en gare**

**Note comme ça :** Deuxième tentative dans FFVII ! Ecris vite et heu…bien fait ? (aïe, pas taper, ça fait mal !XD) sur l'ordi de l'internat qui, dieu merci, possède internet. Désolée si ce drabble ne correspond pas au jeu mais c'était trop tentant ! Enfin normalement il n'y a pas de non sens… sauf si ma mémoire fait _aussi_ défaut sur Final Fantasy mais habituellement je n'oublie que mes cours de maths et de philo.

**Reconnaissance de dette :** Raté, je n'ai jamais fait de jeux vidéo ! En revanche j'ai fait tout un tas de bêtises avec des personnages qui ne sont pas tout à fait à moi (se prend un coup de Madame Justice) pardon : ne sont pas du tout à moi mais à Square Enix !

Sur ce bonne lectuuuuure !!

* * *

Le bruit assourdissant des roues de fer avalant les kilomètres de rails assourdissait ses tympans. A force de voyager de part et d'autre, enchaînant les petits boulots, il avait fini par oublier à quel point les grandes villes pouvaient être aussi bruyante.

_"Roger!"_

Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre lorsque la voix, pourtant si lointaine, surpassa le volume sonore de son environnement. Ce n'était cependant pas une surprise. Il lui arrivait souvent de l'entendre mais jamais il ne parvenait à définir si elle lui appartenait où s'il s'agissait d'un vieux souvenir oublié. A force de se voiler les yeux, on finit par ne plus faire correctement la différence entre vérité et mensonge.

_"Embrasse tes rêves"_

Les freins produirent un affreux crissement que dont les deux soldats en charge de la surveillance furent les témoins crispés. Il releva alors les yeux pour voir l'homme qui le précédait, une masse de muscles ébènes, se jeter sur le quai et aussitôt attaquer les représentants de la Shinra. Il sauta souplement du haut de la voiture sur laquelle il avait voyagé puis courut le soutenir, bien que cela ne soit pas fait par simple bonté d'âme. Après tout, les plus mauvais employeurs, c'étaient les employeurs morts avant la paye.

Il replaça donc la voix dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'à ce que cette affaire-ci soit réglée. Il ne se permettrait de suivre le fils d'Ariane de ses souvenirs que lorsqu'il franchirait les portes de Migdar, sa somme d'argent gagnée en poche.

Les lumières émanant des lampadaires disséminés au bord de la route éclairaient la gare, accueillant comme elles le pouvaient les deux nouveaux arrivants. Mais plus loin, tout au bout du parvis, une lumière brillait plus fort que les autres.

Un regard bleu nuancé de vert suivit le chemins des deux combattants, un sourire triomphant collé aux lèvres. Il regardait se mouvoir sa plus grande oeuvre, se plaisant à constater qu'il avait accompli avec succès sa plus grande mission. Oui, il aimait connaître les épilogues de ses actes.

_"Tu seras mon héritage vivant"_


	2. Chuter dans un jardin

Chuter dans un jardin

**Chuter dans un jardin**

Note juste comme ça : Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup Mélior pour tous tes encouragements ! Je pense faire un recueil de drabbles comme ces deux là jusqu'à la fin de FFVII ou d'Advent Children. On verra selon la dose de travail qu''on me donne en philo !XD

Reconnaissance de dette : Pas à moi, tout à Square Enix !

Bonne lectuuuure !

* * *

L'environnement sonore cessa tout à coup de parvenir à ses oreilles. Il sentit sa main glisser plus qu'il ne la vit, ses doigts se crisper sur la barre froide de métal si fort, comme pour tenter de s'incruster dedans. Puis elle fut soudain soustraite de son soutien d'acier qui lui entailla la paume comme cadeau d'adieu. Le sang tâcha sa manche et laissa une dernière trace sur la poutre à laquelle il s'était raccroché en ultime secours et qui maintenant disparaissait de son champ de vision à vitesse grand V. Un visage empreint d'angoisse et d'horreur se pencha au dessus du trou béant dans lequel il sombrait, retenu tant bien que mal par un puissant bras noir qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Barret. Qui d'autre d'ailleurs? Aucun membre de la Shinra ne se serait donné la peine de retenir la jeune femme de sauter dans le vide à son tour pour le secourir.

Mais il était trop tard pour être aidé.

Trop tard pour être sauvé.

"_Il n'est jamais trop tard pour être sauvé, Cloud"_

Les lèvres minces du Soldat s'étirèrent en un sourire amer. Il avait l"impression d'avoir déjà connu une situation aussi dramatique que celle-ci. Tout au fond de son être, une petite voix criait sa faiblesse et les nombreuses fois où il avait fallu qu'on vienne à sa rescousse. Ses échecs pitoyables pour abattre un monstre bien plus fort que lui et qui aboutissait à l'arrivée de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que lui qui le sortait de son mauvais pas, ses entraînements qui n'avaient de véritable valeur que lorsque cette même personne y assistait en tant que son mentor...  
Mais qui était-ce, déjà?  
Tout se perdit dans les ténèbres.

Il ne reprit conscience qu'un bon moment plus tard. Ses paupières pesaient lourdement mais il combattit pour les ouvrir totalement.  
-Ca va? s'enquit la jeune femme. Tu es tombé du ciel.

_Je savais qu'on se reverrait._

-Comment tu te sens? Tu as fait une sacrée chute!  
-On peut dire que je suis quelqu'un de chanceux.

_Tu es une autre preuve vivante de mon existence._

-Ce sont les fleurs qui ont amorti ta chute. Tu étais sur la Plaque?  
-Je crois.  
-Attends un peu avant de bouger.

Elle s'autorisa un rire puis répondit à son regard interrogateur:  
-Tu n'es pas le premier qui tombe ici. Quand j'y pense, tu lui ressembles un peu...

Il recula en grognant, tentant de conserver l'espace qui régnait entre eux lorsqu'elle approcha son visage du sien, scrutant chacun de ses traits. Au bout de quelques secondes d'examination elle s'exclama:

-Oui, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup!  
-Le visage...?  
-Non, les yeux! Vous avez les yeux de la couleur du ciel.

_Le ciel naturel dont tu as tant peur...peut-être connais tu mieux son aspect aujourd'hui._

-Il a fait la même chute que toi il y a quelques années. Il s'en est sorti, je l'ai juste un peu soigné, puis il est parti. Je l'ai revu un peu puis je n'ai plus jamais eut de nouvelles. Je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu.

Les mots franchirent le seuil de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'en saisisse le sens et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il les prononçait, comme si un autre lui, issu d'un passé lointain, se hâtait de les dire:

-Il est devenu un héro.


	3. Une vie pour deux

Une vie pour deux

**Une vie pour deux**

**Reconnaissance de dette :** Piquer pas les affaires de votre voisin, c'est pas bien. On s'en fiche, le Japon ne fait pas partie des pays frontaliers à la France ! XD Tout à Square Enix, tout ça…

**Note comme ça :** voili-voilou un autre chapitre ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à l'écrire car l'ordinateur que j'utilise à l'internat à un petit problème de clavier…il ne marque presque jamais les « u » ! Je suis constamment forcée de les rajouter, ce qui me prend un temps monstre étant donné que je tape très lentement. Heureusement la correction automatique d'orthographe a été inventée!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir !! Je vais essayer d'écrire régulièrement pour cette fic, puisqu'il s'agit de drabble et que c'est moins long à écrire. (heu…je m'avance peut-être un peu trop, là !)

Sur ce bonne lectuuuuure ! (et toutes mes excuses sur les fautes d'orthographes ! En cliquant sur le petit icône en bas à gauche de votre écran, vous accéderez à une fenêtre pour m'incendier à distance !)

* * *

"Il est devenu un héro"

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, passer les frontières de la ville ne l'avait pas bouleversée. Ses pensées s'étaient tournées entièrement vers l'homme blond dont la chevelure défiait toutes les lois de la gravité. Ses mots l'avaient heurtée. Etait-ce un pur hasard ou Cloud avait-il un jour rencontré celui qui fut son premier petit-ami?  
Combien de fois le brun avait-il répété ses mots sur un ton de confiance absolue? Elle se souvenait de leur rendez-vous comme si c'était hier...Lorsque Zack parlait de ses objectifs ses yeux bleus se mettaient à briller, et ce n'était pas dû à la mako dont il était imprégné.  
Mais au moment où elle avait discuté avec Cloud de l'entreprise qui l'avait formée au combat des années plus tôt elle avait entendu une autre chanson. L'ex-première classe lui avait clairement exprimé son dégoût vis à vis de la Shinra sans pour autant parvenir -ou vouloir?- lui expliquer les raisons de ce désenchantement. Brusquement il devenait sombre. Son expression montrait clairement qu'il se perdait dans un brouillard passé.  
Il sentait les iris émeraude fixées entre ses omoplates mais préféra ne pas faire de remarque. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Non, il n'était pas capable de dire précisément ce qui le poussait à haïr la firme dominatrice. C'était loin, flou mais c'était bien là, incrusté au fond de sa poitrine: une douleur dévorante qui menaçait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle de lui-même à chaque approche d'un uniforme."Ca" criait, "ça" blessait et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir.

_Tu dois poursuivre tes rêves._

Tifa le vit secouer la tête. Intriguée elle se tourna vers Aéris mais la jeune fleuriste et l'épéiste n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis plusieurs minutes. Il devait encore combattre avec sa conscience. La barman le connaissait bien: même s'il traitait les gens comme des chiens, Cloud avait un coeur en or et culpabilisait facilement. Il avait changé, probablement à cause de ces années passées dans l'armée. Changé...malheureusement pas qu'en bien.

_Tu n'as pas changé...tu es juste devenu moi._

-Où va-t-on maintenant?

Cloud laissa Barret répondre à sa place, trop occupé à repousser mentalement celui qui squattait joyeusement sa cervelle depuis un temps déjà. Peu lui importait de savoir si cette voix était réelle ou non. Maintenant il avait pris l'habitude de l'écouter prononcer ses phrases dont le véritable sens lui échappait.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le temps. Le principal c'est que tu comprennes ça par toi-même. _

-Cloud, tu sais où se trouve Gongaga?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Etrangement le nom lui paraissait familier. Il l'avait sans doute entendu quelque part dans les dortoirs des Troisième classe lors de ses débuts.

_C'est mon village natal_

Il fit non pour de la tête pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de prononcer les mots qui venaient de résonner en lui.

-Je me demande si on pourra y faire un détour, murmura-t-elle rêveuse.

-Gongaga est un trou paumé. Il n'y a rien à voir là-bas.

Bon sang, mais quand allait-il cesser de répéter tout ce qui se disait entre ses neurones? Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville alors pourquoi venait-il de lui répondre cela?

"Tais-toi stupide conscience!" aboya-t-il intérieurement. "Tu vas finir par m'attirer des ennuis!"

_Moi? Mais c'est toi qui te charges d'un fardeau qui ne t'appartient pas, Cloud!_

La voix soupira, prête à abandonner la bataille.

-Dis Cloud! intervint la brunette. Ton épée n'est pas trop lourde? Elle est tellement grande, ça doit être un fardeau!

Il parut réfléchir. Son regard rencontra, à gauche de l'horizon, une montagne q'il ne connaissait que trop bien, même s'il était incapable de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu le jour où il avait grimpé son flanc.

-Oui et non. C'est juste le poids d'une vie pour deux, fut sa seule réponse.


	4. La lumière des néons

La lumière des néons

**La lumière des néons**

Reconnaissance de dette : Et oui…même le casino leur appartient ! Bouhouuuuu ! Square Enix, pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

Note importante uniquement si vous la considérez comme telle : Toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! J'aurais dû poster dès mercredi mais pour tout dire j'ai eu une telle quantité de travail que de 14h30 à 23h30 je ne suis presque pas sortie de la salle d'étude de l'internat ! Heureusement les week-ends existent ! Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews ! Rien de plus motivant après une semaine harassante de boulot !

Ce chapitre-ci est peut-être un peu long pour être appelé drabble…alors disons que cette fanfiction est un ensemble de one-shot ?...bon,ok, aucune importance. Le principale c'est que ce soit là !

Sur ce bonne lectuuuuure !

* * *

La musique était assourdissante.  
Gold Saucer...lieu de perdition réputé pour ses loisirs divers, où les riches apprenaient à parier sur les courses de chocobos et où les plus pauvres, les démunis des villes environnantes, venaient dépenser les quelques économies amassées pendant des mois de travail inhumain pour oublier qu'ils dormaient la moitié de l'année sur de la paille, dans des tentes humides. Le Gold Saucer vivait sur les restes agonisants d'un village où les enfants jouaient entre les morceaux de ferraille. Et pourtant tout le monde s'en moquait éperdument. Aéris et Tifa semblaient enchantées d'être venues. Elles parlaient déjà d'aller voir les différentes attractions et se renseignaient de la manière dont on pouvait acquérir la monnaie de l'établissement, peu soucieuses de la brusque disparition de Barret. Comme le disait si bien la barman "Laisse, ça va lui passer. Je le connais". Il espérait qu'elle avait raison.  
Parce que finir troué d'une vingtaine de balles dans un accès de colère du black ne lui paraissait pas être la meilleure fin possible.  
A côté de lui l'étrange chien rouge pris ses aises. Il ne semblait pas pressé de voir les si célèbres activités de l'endroit.

-Ce genre de lieu de divertissements n'est pas tout à fait adapté pour ceux comme moi, expliqua l'énigmatique animal en réponse au regard interrogatif du blond. Les gens ne me considèrent que comme un chien. Sais-tu que c'est très vexant lorsque l'on s'approche de toi et qu'on s'exclame "oh le gentil toutou!" ?

Sa réplique arracha un léger rire au mercenaire. Red XIII nota mentalement que son visage semblait radicalement transformé par la joie mais cette image fut trop brève pour que la créature puisse réellement la graver dans sa mémoire.

_Hé, Cloud! Tu sais qu'on dirait quelqu'un d'autre quand tu souris comme ça? _

Le bonheur disparut aussi soudainement de ses yeux qu'il était venu et ses iris encore marquées par l'absorption de mako replongèrent dans un souvenir douloureux, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Red XIII. Parfois l'homme tenait plus du mystère que d'Adam...

_Tu devrais rire plus souvent! Ca te va mieux au teint!_

Cloud alla prendre appui sur le mur d'en face d'où il ne bougea plus. Tifa s'était dirigée vers l'une des employées postées à l'entrée du casino afin de se renseigner sur les tarifs des attractions et le chien écarlate vit la fleuriste le rejoindre. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque tous deux cessèrent de regarder le soldat blond qui repiquait une crise de solitude un peu plus loin, et aussitôt Nanaki devina que la jeune femme pensait exactement comme lui.

-Parfois, murmura l'animal, il me semble parler à deux personnes différentes...

Un peu surprise par son intervention à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, Aéris mit un temps avant de répondre:

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Parfois il me semble parler à Zack, mon premier petit-ami, et la seconde d'après je m'adresse à un étranger. On dirait qu'il refuse d'être lui mais qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.

-Selon moi il n'est jamais tout à fait lui. Il serait plutôt un personnage auquel il aimerait ressembler.

-Tu penses à une sorte de schizophrénie?

Le rouge affirma d'un hochement pour la plus grande surprise de son amie, quasiment choquée de ses propos. Sans doute prenait-elle cela comme une insulte à la personne du mercenaire mais pour lui il ne s'agissait rien de plus qu'une constatation sur le personnage.

-Il lui arrive de parler seul.

Aéris tendit l'oreille.

L'étrange créature n'était pas de nature bavarde. Depuis leur rencontre, où elle avait été terrorisée en croyant qu'il allait la dévorer, il faisait mine de se désintéresser de tout. Il les suivait, selon ses dires, par pure curiosité, juste pour savoir s'ils allaient parvenir au bout de leur quête. Il ne participait donc pas dans un but précis à l'aventure mais n'hésitait jamais à foncer droit dans le combat quand un ennemi se présentait. Et bien qu'elle n'ait que très peu d'expérience elle devinait qu'il représentait un allié de choix. Il appréciait les observer et tirait souvent des conclusions quant à leurs comportements qui tournaient généralement vers la psychanalyse. La fille en rose prêta alors grande attention à ses paroles car elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire serait certainement intéressant pour comprendre Cloud:

-Quand il pense que personne ne le regarde il parle à voix basse. "Tais-toi" ou encore "je ne t'ai rien demandé", "arrête ça" et j'en passe. Pour moi Cloud a une seconde personnalité mais le plus étonnant est qu'il ne semble pas désirer que sa véritable personnalité prenne le dessus. Pour le moment tout se passe bien et il ne paraît pas dangereux. Néanmoins s'il le devenait...

Un regard échangé.

-Alors dans ce cas il ne sera plus question pour moi de diverger sur ami ou non, utile pour vaincre Séphiroth ou non. Je me chargerais de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Enfin, poursuivit-il sur une note plus légère, en cet instant il est avant tout un allié et un ami. Alors si je peux l'aider je le ferais. Tout homme à ses démons...

-Tu sais que tu ferais un excellent psy, Red? gloussa-t-elle.

Le chien eut un sourire qui dévoilèrent ses crocs, il laissa un rire s'échapper de ses babines.

-Cloud!

La barman secoua sa main devant le visage du soldat pour le réveiller. Il leva vers elle un regard interrogatif.

-Tu viens? J'ai de quoi payer quelques attractions.

Il la suivit et bientôt ils furent rejoints par les membres de l'équipe restants. Mais avant de franchir le passage coloré qui menait aux courses de chocobos, Aéris se retourna, soudainement intriguée par quelque chose derrière elle.

-Qu'il y a-t-il? questionna le blond en s'arrêtant lui aussi.

-J'ai cru voir une étrange lumière avoua-t-elle. On aurait dit une personne mais elle brillait très fort! Je ne l'ai aperçut que très brièvement et puis elle a disparut...

-C'est sûrement à cause des néons, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu as dû te tromper. Viens, allons rejoindre les autres.

Alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour une voix s'éleva dans leurs têtes:

_Je sais, je sais, ma beauté est radieuse! Enfin, au moins maintenant vous savez que je ne vous laisserait pas tomber, non?_

Elle tenta de lui demander s'il avait lui aussi entendu cette voix...elle ressemblait tellement à celle de Zack! Mais les mots ne purent passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Les yeux de son compagnon, toutefois, ne mentirent pas.

Oui, il avait entendu. Il fuit le regard de la brune. Non, il ferait comme si cela ne s'était pas produit.

Et dans cette ambiance de non-dits, ils accélérèrent l'allure pour rattraper leur retard.


	5. Un réacteur en ruines

**Un réacteur en ruine**s

Reconnaissance de dette: Tout appartient à notre géant du jeu vidéo Square Enix. La seule chose qui soit à moi, rien qu'à, moi, c'est l'escalier! XD (vous comprendrez en lisant, si vous connaissez bien le jeu!)

Note parce que c'est marrant d'en mettre une: Oui, je sais, je fais de grands bonds dans l'histoire, ça peut peut-être vous énerver…mais soyons honnête cette fic sera très courte. Pour me rattraper j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres précédents du mieux que je le pouvais! (et oui, je suis fière de ma bêtise. XD) Aujourd'hui c'est les vacances, c'est magnifique!

Un grand merci à **Mélior** et **Mystère **qui prennent toujours le temps de poster un commentaire adorable pour moi. Et un autre grand merci à **KimieVII**, à qui le chapitre est dédié. En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de tes attentes! J'ai tenté de faire un peu plus de description mais ce n'est pas encore ça…je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois!

Bonne lectuuuuuure!

* * *

-Un réacteur en ruines…

On le voyait de loin, surplombant le tout petit village, et bien que le temps ait passé depuis son explosion, l'impression que les cendres volaient encore dans les airs s'imposait dans l'esprit du petit groupe. Etrangement depuis que ses pieds avaient foulé le sentier de poussières et de graviers Cloud n'avait plus entendu sa voix lui faire la conversation, manie qu'elle prenait de façon croissante, à la fois d'une extravagance dérangeante et d'un réconfort rassurant. Ce lieu possédait-il une quelconque défense contre les sans-gêne des neurones? En tout cas la désagréable sensation de ne pas être à sa place envahi le blond. Une sensation d'ailleurs bien étrange…c'était-il rendu auparavant dans ce minuscule regroupement de maisons qui osait s'appeler «village»? Y avait-il commis quelque chose de mal pour se sentir ainsi envahi par les remords? Ce n'était pas Nibelheim pourtant!

_J'ignorais que le réacteur avait été détruit…c'était la seule source de prospérité ici…_

L'envie de lui rappeler que beaucoup d'hameaux, ailleurs, tiraient aussi leur vitalité de l'extraction de mako lui brûlait la langue. Il se rappela que ce n'était pas spécialement bien vu de se faire des remarques à soi-même, particulièrement lorsqu'elles se font à voix haute. De plus «l'autrelui» semblait souffrir de cette constatation alors que lui et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à remuer le couteau dans une plaie qui lui appartenait. Mais pourquoi la personne qu'il était maintenant se moquait-elle éperdument de ce fait si l'autre le vivait mal?

Il chassa ces questions de son esprit et jeta un large coup d'œil sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. Les maisons, toute en rondeur, rappelaient paisible troupeau de moutons installé confortablement au fin fond de sa campagne. Bien que l'endroit paraisse miteux il était en réalité très propre et Barret note oralement qu'au moins les habitants, eux, se souciaient de la planète. Une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappait en dansant de chacune des cheminées, signalant aux arrivants qu'il y avait bien de la vie ici. La forêt entourait le tout; ils pouvaient entendre le chant des oiseaux saluer la fin du jour depuis la place qui constituait le centre de la petite ville. Hormis les maisonnettes et un ridicule petit commerce, il n'y avait rien à Gongaga.

-On pourrait questionner les habitants pour obtenir plus d'informations, proposa la peluche en brisant le silence observateur de ses amis.

-Je reste dehors dans ce cas.

-Ouais, je me vois mal expliquer à ces paumés qu'on a un chien qui parle, grommela Cid sans prendre la peine de cracher le bout de mégot qu'il mâchonnait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Les cours de sciences nat', ça a jamais été mon truc.

-Le vieux a raison! Ca craint, ici, je préfère rester dehors!!

-J'ai pas dit ça! Et arrêtes de m'appeler «le vieux» nom de…!

Cloud soupira et jugea bon de ne pas relever tous les termes grossiers que le pilote employait, il fallait bien le dire, systématiquement à chaque fin de phrase. Encore heureux que son vocabulaire ne dépasse les quatre mots que lorsque la ninja lui envoyait une pique, ou sinon l'envie de l'étouffer avec ses cigarettes deviendrait trop forte

-On se retrouve plus tard dans ce cas, proposa Tifa Moi, j'y vais Barret, Cloud, vous venez?

Les deux hommes la suivirent. La jeune femme se chargea de toquer à la porte, voulant éviter que le leader d'Avalanche ne défonce une fois de plus l'entrée d'inconnus avec son gros bras de fer. Un visage de femme mûre apparut et elle les laissa entrer aussitôt que la brune lui ait expliqué ce qui les amenait.

L'intérieur n'était pas très décoré mais on sentait très bien la sérénité du lieu et étrangement la position des meubles, les tons orangés des tapis…

Si familier…

«C'est à toi, non? C'est à toi tout ça! N'est-ce pas?»

Mais en son for intérieur le mercenaire n'obtint aucune réponse. Comme si la connexion venait d'être coupée entre ses deux lui. Il savait pourtant qu'il s'était un jour assis devant cette table circulaire, sur ce tabouret de bois. Il reconnaissait l'odeur particulière produite par le vieux réchaud qui se répandait doucement dans la pièce. Des bribes de chansons passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière dans un coi de son cerveau.

Le transistor était éteint.

L'homme âgé qui se tenait devant la cuisinière en train de faire du café se retourna pour observer les nouveaux arrivants que sa femme laissait entrer.

-Vous êtes de voyageurs?

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle referma la porte derrière eux et que son regard croisa celui du jeune blond qu'un courant électrique courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Et, attends! Cet éclat dans tes yeux…Tu fais partie du Soldat?

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre la femme s'approcha de lui pour le dévisager. Son expression passa de la simple curiosité à celle de l'espoir brillant et les mots sortirent de sa bouche, se culbutant les uns contre les autres dans l'empressement, remplis d'une joie qui, il en ignorait la raison, lui tordit de cœur.

-Oh, tu as raison! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose à propos de notre fils? demanda-t-elle.

-Son nom est Zack, ajouta le mari.

-Ca fait près de dix ans qu'il est parti pour la ville, en disant qu'il ne voulait pas vivre dans cette région.

-Il est parti en disant qu'il allait rejoindre le Soldat, expliqua l'homme en voyant que les trois invités ne comprenaient pas où ils voulaient tous les deux en venir. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un certain Zack dans le Soldat?

Cloud ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cet interrogatoire. Non, il ne se souvenait de personne portant ce nom, et pourtant celui-ci lui paraissait tout aussi familier que la maisonnette et ses habitants. Il en conclut que ces deux là devaient ressembler à des gens qu'il avait autrefois connu dans son village natal, des voisins ou quelque chose dans le genre, et que ce prénom avait dû être prononcé à plusieurs reprises devant lui dans les dortoirs.

-Heu…je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il en voyant son hôte pendue à ses lèvres comme une naufragée en pleine mer. Je ne crois pas…

-Zack…

Il se tourna vers la brune, surpris de l'entendre murmurer ce nom. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait connu le fils de ces gens? Dans ce cas pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée? Elle devrait, au contraire, être ravie de pouvoir porter des nouvelles à ces personnes qui les avaient accueillis si chaleureusement!

Il adressa un haussement d'épaule à Barret qui se questionnait lui aussi sur le comportement inhabituel de la barman. Elle si déterminée, voilà qu'elle semblait si désorientée…

-Vous l'avez connu mademoiselle?

-Je me rappelle qu'il nous a écrit une lettre, il y a six ou sept ans de cela, en disant qu'il avait une petite amie. C'était vous?

_J'aurais dû leur donner plus de nouvelles…_

-Non…ce n'était pas moi.

Cloud ne comprenait pas et il ne voulait pas chercher un quelconque raisonnement à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La tristesse remplissant les yeux de Tifa, cette histoire de garçon partis à l'aventure dans l'armée de l'entreprise…tout cela lui importait peu depuis qu'une douleur lancinante se nouait et se dénouait dans sa poitrine. L'atmosphère devint oppressante, il ne supportait plus de rester dans cette pièce, manquant d'étouffer. Il enviait Tifa qui était sortie sans un mot de plus et ne souhaitait que de retrouver à son tour l'air libre. Les escaliers, surtout, le terrifiait sans aucune raison. Non, décidemment il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Après avoir décoincé trois mots plus ou moins intelligibles pour faire comprendre à Barret qu'il rejoignait Tifa, il poussa la porte.

Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres à tout vitesse, comme si la maison était infectée de la peste ou d'une quelconque autre maladie contagieuse, aspira une grande goulée d'air et ferma les yeux. Qu'il faisait bon au dehors!

-Et vous? Ca ne vous dit rien?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment la mémoire des noms, avoua le black. Mais plutôt celle des visages. Si vous aviez une photo…

-Gongaga est vraiment un trou paumé…souffla le blond. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire par ici. Vivement que l'on parte…

_Ca a toujours été désertique, j'avoue. Ca m'étonne encore que des gens vivent ici! _

«oh, toi, la barbe!»

_Tu te rends compte que tu t'ordonnes à toi-même de te taire?_

-Tu n'es pas moi!

Il avait parlé tout haut. Heureusement le reste de l'équipe se situait trop loin pour l'entendre.

Non, il n'était pas comme cette voix à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne parvenait pas encore à définir d'où provenait le lien inbrisable entre eux mais il était sûr d'une chose: ils n'avaient pas le même passé. Et la sensation qu'il ne devait pas mélanger sa vie actuelle avec celle de la personne qui discutait dans son crâne l'avait fait fuir la minuscule demeure où il était entré en quête d'informations. En espérant que le chef des rebelles puisse s'en sortir seul…

-Chérie, va chercherune photo de Zack! Je crois que j'ai laissé l'album dans sa chambre. Ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne prendra pas longtemps, rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je les range toujours nos souvenirs dans la chambre de mon fils, en haut de l'escalier!

_Je suis juste un peu triste pour eux…je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'attendraient aussi longtemps._

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certain que ça ira pour eux.»

Pour la première fois dans sa vie les rôles s'inversaient, c'était à son tour de consoler son ange gardien. Il devina vaguement que cela signait un tournant dans son histoire. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus pour le moment.

Il avait une histoire à écrire.


	6. Conversation nocturne

**Conversation nocturne**

Reconnaissance de dette: Square Enix, mon amour pour tes jeux ne faiblira que lorsque ma playstation mourra! (oh, yeah! XD)

Note car il en faut toujours une: Et un autre chapitre, un! Celui-ci me déçoit un peu, j'avoue...j'aurais voulu pouvoir mieux le situer mais comme il s'agit d'un chapitre charnière j'ai préféré ne pas le situer dans un lieu ou un moment précis de l'histoire. Après tout, dans FFVII, on passe beaucoup de temps dans l'Atlas!^^ Est-ce une impression ou bien est-ce qu'il est plus long que les autres?...je crois que c'est juste mon imagination...c'est pas grave! Tout ce qui est petit est mignon! ^^

Merci à toutes vos gentilles reviews! Vos encouragements et vos conseils sont plus efficaces qu'un litre de café pour mon efficacité!

Sur ce bonne lectuuuuuure!

* * *

Des allers, des retours, des voyages en longs et en travers des continents, des nuits passées blottis dans un coin du paquebot, des matins à la recherche d'un point d'eau où se laver et se ravitailler, des heures écoulées à juste mettre un pied devant l'autre en attente d'apercevoir le prochain point de rendez-vous de l'équipe…il y avait tant à faire, et à tellement d'endroits différents ! Entre deux nouvelles informations qui déterminaient leur cheminement, il fallait encore trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent pour se nourrir et améliorer leurs armes, se préparant lentement à vaincre l'ancien général du Soldat.

Cette vie, tous la supportait sans broncher. Rien ne les retenait véritablement au rôle qu'ils avaient endossé en jurant de vaincre l'argenté et pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'aurait tourné le dos et fait demi tour sans se sentir traître. Ils vivaient ensemble, combattaient ensemble, apprenaient à se connaître, échangeaient peu à peu des bribes de vie perdue.

Sauf Cloud.

Tifa racontait pour deux. Jamais il ne se permettait de l'interrompre lorsqu'elle commençait une nouvelle anecdote, se contentant juste d'hocher la tête lorsqu'elle demandait la confirmation d'un fait, mais pas une seule fois on ne l'avait vu prendre l'initiative de raconter quelque chose sur le petit village ou ils avaient tous deux grandis. Parfois il s'autorisait une ou deux remarques à propos du fonctionnement de l'armée ennemie. Nanaki remarquait néanmoins qu'il parlait de moins en moins de la vie des soldats de première classe, comme si tout à coup il ne se sentait plus le mieux placé pour en parler. Quand à Sephiroth, il ne prononçait son nom plus que pour leur annoncer les nouvelles qu'il avait obtenues sur lui.

« Ca » changeait à l'intérieur de lui. Il le ressentait au creux de son estomac. « Ca » reprenait de la puissance, encore et encore, puisant son énergie, se diffusant dans chacun de ses membres au fur et à mesure de l'aventure, lui permettant de frapper plus durement et de se relever plus vite. « Ca » engloutissait la peur de perdre. « Ca » se renforçait. Bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de quoi que ce soit pour avancer. Adieu petites voix insolites et encouragements bourrus de Barret. « Ca » serait sa liberté.

Même si il ignorait le nom qu'il pouvait collé à ce sentiment.

_Allons, allons, Cloudy ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié tout ce que je t'avais enseigné ? _

Dans le noir il parvenait distinctement à visualiser la silhouette scintillante. Bien qu'il avait maintenant pris conscience qu'elle se trouvait plus dans sa tête que devant lui, Cloud hésitait toujours avant de lui répondre à voix basse, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aperçoive.

Aéris ne l'avait-elle pas vu, elle aussi ?

_C'est de l'espoir ! Crois en mon expérience, c'est l'unique chose qui peut faire se relever un homme lorsque son monde s'écroule ! Il permet de remplacer les bons souvenirs quand ceux-ci ne sont plus suffisants pour te retenir de plonger._

-J'imagine que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé, souffla le blond pour ne pas se faire entendre de ses acolytes endormis. Je me suis réfugié dans mon passé pour oublier quelque chose qui m'a blessé. Mais comment puis-je distinguer le vrai du faux, à présent ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que tout ce dont je me souviens s'est déroulé dans la réalité ! La preuve est que je peux en voir les conséquences aujourd'hui ! La folie de Sephiroth, l'incident du réacteur…

_Mais tout a existé Cloud, je ne dis pas le contraire ! Seulement demande-toi qui a vécu tout ça…toi ? _

Sa question resta sans réponse un moment. Le blond ramassa une branche qu'il plaça dans le feu pour maintenir la chaleur, de peur que l'un de ses amis ne soit réveillé par le froid. Déjà que sa conversation nocturne n'était pas des plus discrète…

Il n'avait qu'à espérer que Vincent soit réellement endormi !

_Je ne vais pas tarder à partir, tu sais .Pas que ça me déplaise d'être là ! Bientôt tu n'auras plus du tout besoin de moi. Tu as admirablement tenu ta promesse, Cloud. _

-Je t'ai fais une promesse ? s'étonna le blond.

Dans les ténèbres un sourire se dessina. Un sourire qu'il se rappelait avoir vu des centaines de fois sans jamais se lasser. C'était si familier que son esprit fut comme brouillé un instant, mélangeant le moment présent dans la clairière avec des flashs imparfaits de souvenirs éparpillés. Il se calma en reprenant une respiration posée, se massant l'arête du nez et fermant les yeux.

La voix appartenait à un homme. Cet homme, il le connaissait du Soldat, il en était certain. Sans doute avaient-il été amis, sinon ce timbre moqueur n'aurait pas pris la peine de résonner si souvent dans son crâne pour le sortir de mauvais pas. Et pour apparaître ainsi, flou et sans consistance, il devait en conclure que cet homme était mort. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Soldat, au moins. C'était donc plausible qu'il ait accepté de lui faire une promesse, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ami. Mais quel genre de promesse ? Et pourquoi l'autre le menait-il ainsi à la baguette alors que le mercenaire n'était même pas capable de se remémorer son nom ?

-Cloud. Tu peux aller te coucher, c'est mon tour de garde.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix un peu rauque de Cid. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever et s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur une des souches blanches qui peuplaient cette étrange forêt.

-'Faut être en forme pour demain, on a encore pas mal de route.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à Yuffie avant d'établir le camp, lui rappela Cloud.

-Parce qu'elle me tannait pour savoir combien de temps on devait encore marcher et que j'en ai pas la moindre idée! grommela l'homme en fouillant dans sa sacoche pour s'apercevoir avec une moue que non, il n'y avait plus aucune cigarette à griller. Ca va, toi ? Tu tires la tronche du type qui vient de voir sa nana au bras d'un autre mec.

Cloud laissa s'échapper un ronronnement de sa gorge, quelque chose qui devait plus ou moins s'approcher de son rire véritable. En tout cas c'est ce que supposait le pilote car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir l'épéiste rire pleinement.

-Je préférerais que ce soit ça, avoua-t-il. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple à régler. J'irais mettre un coup de poing dans une mâchoire et le tour serait joué.

-Ca, c'est c'que j'appelle une bonne philosophie, gamin ! Mais on peut savoir à qui tu causais ?

-A moi.

-T'as une sacré jactence pour quelqu'un qui parle tout seul, si tu m'permet.

-Disons que je parlais à mon moi qui n'est pas moi, si tu préfères.

Cid haussa un sourcil et se gratta le menton, décidemment égaré dans le raisonnement du jeune homme. Le môme tentait de lui dire quelque chose mais là, il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens du message. Pourtant, ce devait être important.

-Tu t'es déjà demandé si tu étais fou, Cid ?

-Dis donc, gamin ! Je sais que je suis pas net mais faut pas abuser non plus ! A moins que tu ne me fasses le coup de la question rhétorique, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'on appelle ça de la rhétorique…

-Je suis mécano, pas littéraire. Alors si tu veux me demander quelque chose, vaudrait mieux que t'essaies d'y aller franco sinon c'est pas sûr que je pige.

Il dû secouer l'homme blond par l'épaule pour forcer celui-ci à lui répondre. Bon sang, ce môme pensait beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un de son âge ! C'était un coup à se nuire la santé, ça !

-Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur mais il m'arrive d'entendre une voix dans ma tête. Assez souvent, d'ailleurs.

-Holà, holà….et qu'est-ce qu'elle te raconte la miss ? Si c'est un truc du genre détruire le monde, tout ça, alors là je vais flipper.

-Elle me parle de moi.

Il vit que ses paroles laissaient le pilote surpris.

-Quoi ? marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise, se demandait s'il avait bien choisit son confident.

-Première fois dans ma putain de vie que j'entends ça…(Cid enfourna une chique comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire friandise et commença à la mâcher). Si tu pouvais être plus précis…

-C'est une personne que j'ai rencontré dans le Soldat et qui devait être mon ami. Enfin je crois…il y a deux semaines encore j'étais persuadé que c'était mon autre moi….il n'arrête pas de me parler de promesse, d'aller de l'avant, ce genre de chose…en fait je ne vois pas du tout où il veut en venir. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de lui et pourtant je sais qu'on était ami. C'est vraiment très bizarre…

Il fit une pause que seul le crépitement du feu troublait. Si on excluait le ronflement sonore de Barret, bien entendu. Mais ils s'étaient tous habitués aux uns et aux autres que cela ne les dérangeait plus. Presque à ses pieds, une poignée de mèches brunes dépassaient de la couverture bleue qui se soulevait à mesure régulière.

-Je pensais que j'étais juste cinglé mais elle aussi l'a entendu, fit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la jeune femme. Au Gold Saucer. Elle l'a vu aussi. Jusqu'alors j'étais le seul à qui il se manifestait. Je crois bien qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés dans le passé, c'est pour ça qu'il tenait à lui parler.

-Dans ce cas c'est juste qu'un macabé à décidé de te servie d'ange gardien, gamin.

-Tu crois ?

Les yeux bleus brillaient d'un étrange éclat, comme si tout à coup la mako s'en était retirés, laissant la place à une expression que le pilote ne pensait voir que sur le visage des enfants. Il était à ce point perdu pour qu'une explication pareille lui paraisse être un cadeau ?

-Aéris est une ancienne : elle peut entendre les morts. C'est p't-être pour ça qu'elle l'entend l'autre te taper la discute. Surtout si elle le connaît.

_Il est marrant ton ami, _gloussa la voix_, je trouve qu'il comprend assez vite. Et j'adore ces rangers ! Ca en jette un max !_

Cloud étouffé un rire sous le regard intrigué de Cid.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a encore dit n'importe quoi., le rassura-t-il.

-C'est le seul qui arrive à te faire rire, on dirait !

Cloud bailla sans répondre. Le pilote lui souhaita une bonne nuit en insistant lourdement sur les mots, lui faisant clairement comprendre que s'il ne se couchait pas dans la minute qui suivait il allait lui arriver des ennuis. Avec un étirement des lèvres le mercenaire songea que le constructeur de vaisseaux se montrait vraiment très mère poule ces derniers temps. A croire que même lorsqu'on a des rêves de gamins on peut encore se montrer aussi paternel que Barret.

_Et toi ? Quel est ton rêve ?_

Le regard de Cloud se perdit dans l'océan d'étoile au dessus de lui. Avait-il un quelconque souhait après lequel il puisse encore courir ?

« Mon rêve,c'est de réaliser _ton_ rêve »

heu...un piti message? Rôôôôh...qu'il est beau le piti bouton en bas à gauche! Qu'il est tout mimi!

Cloud: Ne l'écoutez pas. Elle tente de vous influencer.

Redfoxline: Grrr! Méchant! Attend un peu de voir le prochain chapitre! Mouhahaha! (rire très sadique, comme vous le constatez)

Cloud: ....que voulez-vous, tout le monde n'a pas un QI à deux chiffres...


	7. Mauvaise rencontre

**Mauvaise rencontre**

Reconnaissance de dette: Tout est sous le contrôle de Square Enix...sinon, vous vous doutez bien que le scénario serait bien moins réussi!^^

Note comme ça: Je suis en forme alors j'en profite pour poster un nouveau chapitre!^^ Tout va bien, je sais déjà ce que contiendront les deux suivants. Et comme vous le verrez, celui-ci n'est qu'une transition vers le prochain chapitre, histoire de vous faire sentir l'arrivée de la catastrophe.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ils me font à chaque fois chaud au coeur!^^ (je suis plus que comblée!^^) Pour te répondre, **Devil angel** je n'envisage pas mettre de flash back, sauf peut-être pour le chapitre suivant, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr! Merci aussi à **Mystère** et à **Mélior** que je n'ai pas remercier directement par le biais de leur compte. Et encore pardon **Ysa666**! (je suis un bouley, je ne sais même pas envoyé un message au bon destinataire! bouhou...-s'effondre sur son clavier)

Sur ce bonne lectuuuuure!

Et pardon pour toutes les fautes qui vont agresseront atrocement les yeux...

* * *

Elle souffla doucement sur ses mains pour les réchauffer avant de se rendre compte à quel point son geste était ridicule. A quoi bon, en effet ? Bientôt elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de ce type de détails futiles, bien que ce fût assez triste de l'admettre et que de s'imaginer ne plus rien ressentir lui tordait à présent l'estomac. Puis elle secoua violemment la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, faisant s'envoler ses légères boucles brunes autour de son visage, avança vers l'autel de glace qui se présentait devant elle. La voix de la Rivière de la Vie était plus puissante ici que n'importe où ailleurs et les voix perçues durant sa jeune enfance se faisaient de nouveau entendre à ses oreilles, l'appelant par son nom, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort et des encouragements qui la décidèrent. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas facile mais si jamais elle n'essayait pas alors elle ne risquait pas de réussir !

_C'est bon de te revoir._

La voix chaude et grave la fit sourire. Elle s'agenouilla pour être plus à l'aise et ses mains se rencontrèrent dans un signe de supplication qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux. Le monde disparut derrière la barrière rose de ses paupières mais un autre recommença tout à coup à exister lorsque son sens de l'ouïe prit le dessus sur son sens de la vue. Des milliers d'octaves différents donnèrent à ses oreilles, des milliers de mots oubliés ou non-dits lui parvinrent. Enfin, elle comprenait ce que la Terre tentait de lui transmettre depuis le début de son voyage, dans sa toute petite église. A ce moment là tout n'était que murmures et souffles au milieu de ses fleurs, ou encore près du canal de distribution de mako qui longeait le mur du bâtiment.

_Tu portes enfin du rose ?_ ronronna la voix. _Je te l'avais dit : cette couleur est faite pour toi ! Le mélange du rouge de la passion avec la pureté du blanc…_

-Toujours aussi dragueur. Toi, alors ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarque à voix basse en étirant les lèvres. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu me dit ce genre de choses ?

_Hum…C'est vrai. Mais que veux-tu, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus vu d'aussi jolie fille que toi ! Enfin…tu veux que je t'aide ? _

-Ce n'est pas de refus, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver toute seule, surtout si Il vient. Je ne suis pas de taille à me défendre contre quelqu'un comme Lui, tu sais…Je ne pense pas sortir un jour d'ici, sauf si quelqu'un part à ma recherche.

_N'ait pas peur petite sœur. Je serais là, moi. Je ne te laisserais jamais seule, je te le promet. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veillerais sur toi !_

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle, je sais.

* * *

Il se sentait seul, un peu abandonné. La présence familière de sa voix intérieure se faisait cruellement ressentir. Il tentait comme faire se peut d'éloigner cette sensation de manque, recherchant dans son inconscient toute trace possible de l'habituel squatteur mais il sentait bien que celui-ci était parti de son crâne sans préavis et qu'il devrait se contenter d'attendre son retour. Si retour il y avait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas un simplement qu'il redevenait lui-même ? C'était pourtant assez effrayant, pensait-il sans cesser d'attaquer l'épais monstre qui lui barrait le passage.

-Bouges, Cloud ! Je m'en charge !! intima Barret en beuglant, débarquant au beau milieu de la formation improvisée, une lourde mitraillette prête à tirer à la place du bras.

Le soldat s'exécuta quand soudain il sentit une présence qui effleurait sa conscience. Son esprit partit hâtivement sa rencontre, trop heureux de retrouver la voix chaude et réconfortante de son ami intérieur.

Mais ce n'était pas Zack.

Tout devint noir.

C'est court, hein? C'est ce que je me dis aussi. La prochaine fois, je ferais mieux, promis!^^

Reviews? (nan, pas taper! XD)


	8. Vies filantes

**Vies filantes**

Reconnaissance de dette: Comme FFVII n'est pas à moi, je suis bien obligée de suivre le scénario! (enfin...à peu près!^^)

Note car j'ai des choses à dire, moi! : J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir mieux faire pour ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps...et je dois avouer que c'était plus facile quand j'y réflechissais que quand je me suis retrouvée devant la page blanche! Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître j'ai quand même bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, alors qu'il est triste! C'est ma phase dépressive "veille de rentrée" qui reprend le dessus!^^ Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Au passage, merci à tous pour vos reviews! Et merci de lire!^^

La publication va reprendre son rytme d'un chapitre par semaine à partir de la rentrée...enfin si j'arrive à tenir ce rytme là! Promis, je vais essayer!^^

Bonne lectuuuuuure!

* * *

Et le son fut soudain étouffé.

Pourtant la présence avait disparue.

Juste à temps pour le lâcher dans les ténèbres.

Il revoyait mais ne comprenait plus. Elle était, bien là, mais en réalité elle avait déjà disparue.

Une personne de plus.

Ce qui coulait sur ses mains était chaud mais le corps qu'il serrait contre lui paraissait plus froid que la glace sous ses jambes. Il ne prêtait pas attention à la vie écarlate qui s'étendait autour de lui, trempant ses genoux d'une étrange moiteur. Même la lourde odeur métallique qui lui emplissait la gorge ne parvenait pas à le sortir de son cauchemar éveillé. Car oui, il nageait en plein cauchemar, revenu des années plus tôt, et sa faiblesse lui semblait devenir un crime.

Trop tard.

_Il rampait, ses jambes trop engourdies par la substance de la Terre, peinant à rejoindre la forme étendue à quelques mètres de lui. Le sol poussiéreux se faisait boue sous son corps par la tombée de la pluie. Le ciel pleurait, prenant de l'avance sur ce qui allait suivre._

Le tissu de la robe s'était à peine froissé lors de l'attaque qui avait emporté la vie de la fleuriste. Il réalisa qu'une main gantée lui avait respectueusement fermé les yeux, faisant disparaître à tout jamais le regard émeraude un peu stupéfait. Elle donnait l'illusion d'une âme sereine mais malgré cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme déchirure au plus profond de son être, comme si tout à coup c'était sa propre âme que Masamune brisait. Il ne perçut pas la secousse d'une épaisse main noire sur son épaule, pas plus que son cerveau n'enregistra l'appel de son nom par le propriétaire de cette même main. La seule chose que ses membres comprenaient, c'était la présence d'Aéris dans ses bras. Le seul mouvement qu'ils pouvaient effectuer était de la serrer contre le tronc auquel ils étaient rattachés.

_Il atteignit enfin son but à force de se traîner et se positionna aux côtés de l'homme allongé, se penchant légèrement au-dessus de lui pour prononcer son nom d'une voix blanche, toutes émotions annihilées par le choc que son esprit avait subi en assistant, impuissant, à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

Les orbes imbibés de mako fixaient un point droit devant lui, quelque chose que lui seul percevait. Au contraire de ses amis il ne pleurait pas. Sa conscience restait bloquée quelque part entre l'horreur de la situation présente et celle d'un évènement de son passé qu'il revivait, une chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne puisqu'il l'avait lui-même oublié.

Du sang. Il y avait partout du sang. Sur les pierres, sur le murs…

_Du sang sur le sable, sur la terre_

Du sang sur la jupe rose, sur son torse…

_Du sang sur la poitrine percée de Zack, du sang sur sa joue_

Les mains trempant dans le liquide rouge, autant dans le temple des Anciens que dans son souvenir.

Du sang partout.

Complètement perdu il resserra encore sa prise sur la jeune femme. Les mèches brunes glissèrent vers lui à cause du mouvement, lui chatouillant maintenant le cou. Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut de haut en bas sans pour autant le sortir de son état de choc. A présent le vécu se mélangeait avec l'actuel et Cloud ne pouvait plus lutter contre le désespoir terrassant qui s'emparait petit à petit de lui, gagnant du terrain sur tous les bons moments passés, les engloutissant dans les ténèbres qui l'avaient transformé en un vague clone de son meilleur ami, menaçant de lui faire perdre ce qui lui restait encore de raison.

Il aurait voulu prier une quelconque divinité de prendre son temps pour le lui donner en échange mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'en connaissait aucune, et que la seule personne qui aurait eut assez de force pour empêcher ce drame était morte bien plus tôt dans l'histoire. A cause de lui. Pour lui.

_Tu es la preuve vivante que j'ai existé. Mon épée…mon honneur, mes rêves…ils sont à toi maintenant._

_Tu dois vivre pour nous deux._

Vincent s'agenouilla devant lui. C'était la première fois que Cloud le voyait pleurer et cela le choqua, le sortant à demi de son cauchemar. Oui, les yeux rouges de l'ancien turk déversaient leur peine sous la forme de gouttelettes d'eau qui roulaient sur ses joues blanches, chutant de son menton pour s'écraser dans le sang répandu. Avec douceur il voulut prendre Aéris des bras du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci refusa, préférant garder contre lui le fardeau. Le pseudo vampire insista, le fixant droit dans les yeux, comme on parle à un enfant qui ne veut pas comprendre que tout ça, c'est pour son bien.

-Cloud…on ne peut pas la laisser là. Nous devons partir. On ne peut pas arrêter maintenant, pas après un tel sacrifice. Nous devons continuer mais d'abord il faut l'emmener dans un endroit où elle pourra reposer en paix.

-Je sais, parvint faiblement à murmurer le blond, reprenant ses esprits.

-Donne la moi, je vais la porter.

Il secoua durement la tête pour protester. Avant que Vincent n'ait eu le temps d'insister encore, il affirma sa prise dans le dos et sous les genoux de la jeune femme des taudis et se releva, la souleva comme les princesses des contes d'enfants lorsqu'elles rentrent dans le palais où elles vivent heureuses et pour toujours, selon la formule d'usage. Son cerveau se souvint de l'existence de ses cordes vocales et sa voix, bien que tremblante, retrouva son niveau sonore habituel. Un véritable exploit étant donné du choc émotionnel qui l'avait frappé.

-Ca va aller.

-Eh, où vas-tu ? intervint Cid en le voyant partir alors qu'il était lui-même en train de soutenir la jeune ninja qui n'en finissais pas de pleurer, incapable de surmonter la douleur que provoquait chez elle la perte de son amie.

Cloud ne lui répondit pas. Silencieusement ses compagnons de route le suivirent au travers de la grotte de laquelle ils sortirent tous ensemble, le mercenaire prenant toujours les devants. Il savait où il devait l'amener pour que son âme trouve enfin le repos qu'elle méritait. Il descendit prudemment les quelques marches, accueillit à l'extérieur par les innombrables arbres blancs qui encadraient le bassin. La nuit devait être tombée depuis plusieurs heures car il ne distinguait du ciel qu'un bleu sombre, presque noir, qui donnait à l'endroit une apparence doublement surnaturelle. Tifa ne comprit pas immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Ce fut lorsque le jeune homme avança les pieds dans l'eau verte qu'elle saisit ce qu'il prévoyait.

Cloud allait rendre la dernière Cetra à la Rivière de la Vie.

_La main de Zack avait quitté sa joue. Elle retomba brutalement sur le sol noir, abandonnée de ses dernières forces. Le Soldat de Première classe lui souffla les paroles qui le marquèrent à tout jamais puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement. Il lui adressa un ultime sourire. Doux. Encourageant. Le même sourire qu'il adressait au monde entier et qui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien vivant._

Arrivé à une certaine profondeur Cloud stoppa. Tendrement il déposa le corps d'Aéris sur la surface aqueuse, les mains de la jeune femme posée sur la blessure mortelle. Sa tête bascula en arrière et la chevelure brune, libérée du ruban rose qui la tenait habituellement enchaînée, glissa gracieusement sur l'eau. Il accompagna le corps sans vie au début de son voyage, retirant progressivement ses mains. La gravité fit son œuvre et emporta Aéris au fond de l'étang. Il la voyait lentement s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

_Il le vit lentement fermer les yeux, rejoignant les ténèbres._

Le minuscule lien qu'il était parvenu à retisser avec le monde en s'intégrant à Avalanche se brisa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le réparer. Pas sûr non plus qu'il en soit capable. La terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et engloutissait le peu d'espoir survivant depuis la mort de son meilleur ami.

D'un certain point de vue, il rejoignait lui aussi les ténèbres.

Son fardeau s'alourdissait un peu plus d'une nouvelle vie, une vie filante. Une vie qui, comme les étoiles qui passent à vive allure dans le ciel aux mois chauds de l'été, disparaissent en laissant une trace brillante derrière elles avec un souvenir éclatant qu'on ne peut garder en soi si seulement on a eut la chance de lever les yeux au bon moment vers la voûte céleste et de capturer l'image de ces voyageuses éphémères. Pour Cloud, c'est ainsi qu'avaient vécu Zack et Aéris : ils étaient entrés dans sa vie sans crier gare à l'instant où il s'y attendait le moins, illuminant tout autour d'eux, et avaient disparu presque aussitôt, éteignant brutalement la lumière qu'ils avaient allumée en lui.

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, peu conscient qu'on le regardait, ses doigts traçant une tâche rouge sur sa peau, puis la posa doucement sur l'eau où la jeune femme avait disparue.

-Adieu ma vie filante, murmura-t-il. Je te la confie, Zack.

Ailleurs, très loin de sa douleur, deux bras réceptionnaient une âme scintillante.

Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout, et même à présent il était là.

_Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tomber._

Cloud rejoignit la berge, ignorant que deux vies filantes venaient de se retrouver grâce à lui.

* * *

Ne me tapez pas! C'est pas moi quio ait eu l'idée de tuer Aéris! Je l'jure!

Merci d'avoir lu! Et...review?


	9. Création du passé

**Création du passé**

Reconnaissance de dette: Cette magnifique histoire, ce brillant jeu vidéo, l'incroyable caractère des personnages...tout ça n'appartient qu'à Square Enix! Mais moi, j'ai les droits d'auteur sur toutes les fautes d'orthographes qui vont feront grimacer! XD (on prend ce qu'on peut!)

Note non notée mais notable: Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviexs! XD Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point elles me font plaisir, et je m'excuse de n'avoir pas répondu à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'en laisser! Promis, j'essaierais de le faire pour ce chapitre-ci!

En passant, pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée: oui, la "chose" qui prend possession de l'esprit de Cloud est Sephiroth. (ou bien Jenova si on consière comme moi qu'il est sous la totale emprise de cette créature). Mais il n'a pas essayé de la tuer! Enfin, pas que je sache...j'admet: je suis bien loin d'arriver à ce stade du jeu, surtout si on considère que je dois d'abord sauver les mondes des ténèbres et d'une organisation de Simili avant de me lancer dans la guerre contre Jenova et Sephiroth! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre je m'excuse dès maintenant de la légère liberté que j'ai prise en "zappant" certaines répliques mais il m'était impossible de les traduire correctement de l'anglais (car je me base sur les vidéos du jeu sur youtube pour ne éviter les bourdes! ^^) . Et puis personnellement j'en suis un peu déçue! J'aurais aimé pouvoir écrire quelque chose de plus précis sur les sentiments des autres personnages principaux! Enfin...ça aurait pu être pire! (...quoique...pas sûr...)

Bref! Sur ce, bonne lectuuuuuure!^^

* * *

Un regard face à son reflet lui fit comprendre tout l'absurde de la situation. Bon Dieu….il avait été si stupide ! Que croyait-il donc faire ? A quoi pensait-il en se masquant ainsi la réalité ? Qui avait-il trompé finalement, à part lui-même ? Les yeux infestés de mako lui renvoyèrent l'image d'un homme démuni et sans défense. Au fond, ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fort et maintenant que cette personne s'était sacrifiée pour lui il lui fallait encore s'approprier son identité, incapable de se sevrer de sa présence.

Les filaments verts colorants le bleu de ses iris n'étaient pas la preuve de sa force passée, mais la preuve qu'il avait été victime de sa faiblesse, une fois de plus. Hojo n'avait fait de lui qu'une pâle réplique du célèbre argenté, et Cloud, ironie du sort, s'était fait lui-même réplique du meilleur ami qui l'avait sauvé suite à cette expérience.

A croire qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide…

_Vide, toi ? En es-tu bien sûr ?_

« En tout cas je suis inutile, tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire ! Toi, et ensuite Aéris ! Combien d'autres personnes vont suivre ? »

Cette fois Zack ne lui répondit pas. De toute façon Cloud ne l'écoutait plus. Le temps où il se reposait sur la solidité de cette amitié devait se finir maintenant où il ne serait plus jamais à même d'avancer seul. Quittant son reflet des yeux, il se retourna et fit face à son auditoire. Aujourd'hui il avait beaucoup de choses à leur dire, beaucoup de mots qu'il avait couvert durant sa fuite et qui devait apparaître au grand jour sous peine de tuer le véritable Cloud.

Cid fumait sa troisième cigarette de la journée. C'est fou ce que sauver le monde peut prendre comme temps. Avec toute cette histoire il était en train de réduire sa consommation de nicotine et ses neurones lui criaient outrage face à cette abstinence forcée. Il voyait le regard rouge de Vincent dardé sur lui. Pas méchamment mais juste assez poussé pour lui faire comprendre que remplir la pièce d'une fumée nauséabonde ne serait pas d'une grande aide, et surtout fort peu poli pour le mercenaire qui s'apprêtait à leur parler. Grognant, Cid écrasa proprement le bout de ce qui était supposé être une cigarette contre le mur, laissant une tâche noire circulaire dessus, mais replaça le mégot entre ses lèvres. Il le mâchonnait : c'était écoeurant, ragoûtant, mais c'était sa petite habitude des grands moments de révélations. Au moins, la bouche occupée, il cracherait moins de jurons et ça ne pourrait que être bénéfique pour la môme ninja qui copiait son répertoire de noms d'oiseaux un peu trop facilement.

De plus il était trop intrigué pour avoir envie de fumer. Il allait enfin pénétrer dans le monde de Cloud, là où son esprit s'égarait dans ses longs instants de solitude. Il craignait un peu de savoir ce que le jeune homme lui cachait. Peur de s'apercevoir que ce brave gosse n'était qu'un sale type, bien que cela lui semblait appartenir à la probabilité zéro ; peur de prendre conscience que personne ne pouvait l'aider à régler ce qui lui pourrissait la vie et lui volait sans cesse son sourire. Oui, Cid se serait senti démuni si jamais il n'était pas en mesure d'abattre l'ennemi invisible que son cadet combattait vainement.

Cloud soupira en haussant les épaules d'un air contrit, exactement comme il le faisait depuis le débit de l'aventure. Puis il balaya la salle du regard :

-Pour tout le monde…je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge : il se demandait bien comment il allait aborder la question. Tout le groupe le fixait d'un œil interrogatif, debout autour de la table vernie, silencieux. Il n'y avait que Yuffie qui bougeait, trépignant d'impatience, le son de ses immenses bottes compensées amorti par l'épais tapis rouge étendu sur le sol de métal.

-Alors ne dis rien, Cloud, répondit Nanaki. Tout ce que tu fais depuis le départ c'est de t'excuser.

Le blond hocha la tête, remerciant intérieurement la créature du Cosmos Canyon de lui redonner un peu de courage, et ses paroles reprirent leur ton posé qu'apporte avec elle la confiance.

-Je n'ai jamais fait parti du Soldat, avoua-t-il en se grattant la nuque. J'ai fabriqué de toutes pièces les souvenirs de ce qui m'est arrivé il y a cinq ans, dont le fait même d'être Soldat. J'ai quitté mon village à la recherche de gloire mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé là-bas…

Sa grimace d'amertume n'échappa à personne dans l'assistance mais aucun de ses amis ne fit de commentaires. Cela paraissait très bête cependant le sentiment de se retrouver avec une personne étrangère en face de soi les habitait, et pourtant l'épéiste prenait part à cette quête depuis la fin d'Avalanche. Il était donc un des premiers à avoir brandi l'arme contre la Shinra et contre Sephiroth. A droite du chien rouge, Tifa se mordillait nerveusement un ongle. De ses yeux noisette la brune scrutait le visage de son ami d'enfance. A présent elle reconnaissait clairement l'expression de culpabilité qui avait si longtemps habité dans ses prunelles lorsque son pied avait glissé, l'entraînant dans une chute qui aurait pu se révéler mortelle si elle n'avait pas eu de la chance. Cloud Strife était bel et bien revenu.

Restait à savoir si cela serait une bonne nouvelle.

-J'avais vraiment honte d'être aussi faible, et puis j'ai entendu cette histoire de mon ami Zack…j'ai crée une illusion de ce que je voulais être à partir de ce que j'avais vu dans ma vie…j'ai continué de jouer mon rôle comme si c'était réel.

Pour Yuffie la moitié du visage de Cloud était dissimulé par un tas de muscles bronzés. Pas la peine de chercher à mieux le voir : le peu que ses yeux percevaient lui suffisait. Tendue, elle tripotait dans sa main gauche un shiruken, le serrant convulsivement par intermittence. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle avait raison au moment où le « ce type est un mytho, je le sens ! » avait franchi ses lèvres, elle aurait éclaté de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un capable de se leurrer lui-même aussi loin ! Comment avait-il pu vivre avec tout ça sur le dos ? Il devait sûrement lui manquer quelques cases…Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si la compagnie tenait du normal, après tout ! Entre lui, la peluche divinatoire et le clebs parlant…

-Une illusion, hein ? grommela le chef des rebelles. Foutrement réel pour une illusion !

Sa remarque arracha presque à sourire à Cloud. Oui, rien de son apparence ne trahissait sa véritable faiblesse. Oui, rien de son apparence ne trahissait sa véritable faiblesse, c'était une chance et aussi un des facteurs ayant permis cette misérable mascarade.

-Physiquement je suis construit comme un membre du Soldat, expliqua-t-il. Le plan d'Hoja, fabriquer un clone de Sephiroth, n'était pas si difficile que ça en réalité. C'était juste la même procédure que pour former les membres de l'armée de Shinra.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant quand il vit la plupart de son entourage froncer les sourcils sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il oubliait parfois que seul ceux qui avaient approché cette milice savaient comment l'entreprise rendait sa force militaire si puissante.

-Vous voyez, un membre du Soldat est juste exposé à l'énergie mako. En fait, on injecte dans le corps des candidats des cellules de Jenova. Seuls les plus forts peuvent entrer dans le Soldat, reste à savoir si cela est positif ou non…En tout cas ça n'a rien à voir avec la Réunion de Jenova. Mais les gens qui sont faibles…les gens comme moi…finissent par se perdrent. La combinaison des cellules de Jenova, la force de la volonté de Sephiroth et ma propre faiblesse sont à l'origine de ce que je suis devenu.

La griffe de Vincent eut un léger sursaut que personne ne perçut. Comment pouvait-il un seul instant reprocher à Cloud d'être ainsi à cause de son passé ? Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Après tout Lucrécia était morte par sa faute et il aurait pu arrêté le projet Sephiroth d'une quelconque manière si il avait un peu plus réfléchi avant de foncer bêtement dans le laboratoire du scientifique fou pour le questionner. Comme si lui, Vincent Valentine, pauvre Turk, avait eu le pouvoir de raisonner le type le plus fou de la planète ! Si il était un monstre aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de lui, à cause du passé, à cause de sa faiblesse et de son amour pour la belle chercheuse…tout comme le mercenaire n'était que le résultat d'une amitié forte, d'une expérience folle et de rêves brisés.

Dans la vie, on ne devient pas forcément ce que l'on souhaite et tous ici avaient expérimentés la chose.

-Tout le monde sait que je suis juste…Cloud. Le maître de mon petit mon imaginaire !

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec mépris, comme on s'écarte d'un lépreux dans la rue.

-Mais je ne peux plus continuer à me piéger moi-même…plus maintenant. Je vais faire ma vie en arrêtant de me mentir.

« Et en arrêtant de me reposer sur quelqu'un qui mérita plus que n'importe qui de se reposer en paix dans l'autre monde »

Il n'écouta que d'une voix distraite les voix de Tifa et de Barret qui commentaient sa dernière réplique. Zack allait-il ajouter son mot ? Que pensait-il de tout cela ? Il aurait aimé savoir, aimer comprendre pourquoi le brun l'avait accompagné durant toutes ces années alors qu'il aurait dû savourer son éternité. Et Aéris ? Sa gorge se noua quand il se remémora le sourire de la jeune fille en rose. Il était responsable de sa mort…pouvait-il annoncer ainsi qu'il allait vivre de nouveau alors que par sa faute elle ne marchait plus sur cette terre ? Si seulement il avait pu échanger sa vie contre la sienne…

_Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, Cloud. Tu ne tenais pas Masamune, mais Sephiroth oui ! Tu as essayé de la protéger, elle le sait. Seulement dans la vie on ne réussit pas toujours à accomplir les buts que l'on se donne. Crois moi, tu peux avancer sans regarder en arrière._

« Merci Zack »

-A ce propos, intervint la peluche, que vas-tu faire maintenant Cloud ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas quitter le bateau !

Il ne lui fallut pas des millénaires de réflexion pour se décider. Il plongea son regard dans les orbes sans vie de Cait Sith qui sautillait son moyen de transport favoris, à savoir un gros robot blanc, puis annonça d'une voix ferme :

-C'est par ma faute que le météore se dirige droit vers nous. Je dois donc faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'arrêter.

-Génial ! Tu vas continuer à te battre pour sauver cette planète, alors ?!

Barret ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles, ni réaliser combien de culpabilité se cachait derrière cette phrase, mais une fois de plus aucun ne fit de remarque. Ils étaient bien trop heureux de savoir que le blond n'allait pas purement et simplement disparaître de toute circulation comme avant son arrivé dans la grande ville de la Plaque. Un peu surpris pas cette soudaine exclamation enthousiasme Cloud esquissa un début de sourire, bien que ses yeux trahissaient encore une profonde tristesse. Difficile cependant pour Tifa ou pour Nanaki de déterminer si celle-ci provenait du brusque décès d'Aéris ou du souvenir douloureux de son passé.

-C'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit Barret.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il fronça les sourcils en se frottant le menton. Après un effort de mémoire, il s'écria :

-Ah oui ! Je vois ! Tu parles de ça !

-Mais de quoi ? le coupa Red XIII, un peu vexé de ne pas saisir où ils voulaient tous les deux en venir. Je ne comprends pas.

-Le train dans lequel on est ne fait pas d'arrêts !

Tifa, Cloud et Barret se regardèrent un peu interloqués puis tout le monde éclata de rire. « Quel Timing ! » glapit Yuffie avant de sautiller un peu partout. D'un mouvement général provoqué par ce pic de bonne humeur, ils se dirigèrent au dehors. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche, comme le fit si aimablement remarqué le pilote de vaisseaux dans un langage crypté de multiples jurons. Pour une fois Tifa ignora l'envolée des noms d'oiseaux et sortit elle aussi les lèvres largement étirées.

Cloud resta seul dans la salle. Il remarqua enfin à quel point elle était grande, mais sans doute cela ne tenait que du fait qu'elle se soit vidée. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le mur en face de lui.

« Je vais te laisser tranquille à présent. Ne t'en fais plus pour moi. »

Même en y réfléchissant bien, des années plus tard, il n'aurait pu dire si il avait pensé ou prononcé cette phrase à voix haute.

_Ou que tu sois je veillerais toujours sur toi. Mais maintenant je prendrais un peu de distance. A toi de vivre, Cloud._

La lumière disparue quand il quitta la pièce. Et pourtant, contrairement à ce que le blond pensait, elle était loin d'être vide. Une goutte d'eau glissa le long d'un tuyau et chanta quand elle chuta jusqu'au sol. Un rire clair s'éleva dans le silence.

_Oh, Zack ! Tu ne pensais pas me laisser de côté, n'est-ce pas ? _

La lumière du néon clignota, comme victime d'une minie coupure de courant.

_J'ai promis de rester en arrière, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'empêcher d'être de la fête ! On ne sera pas trop de deux pour tous les aider, non ? Avec tout ce qu'ils ont à faire…Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour tes amis, tout va bien se passer._

_Parce que nous sommes tous ensemble._

* * *

Pardonnez mes cruelles lacunes en orthographes! (s'aplatit devant son écran) . Reviews?


	10. Pourquoi es tu venu?

**Pourquoi es tu venu?  
**

Reconnaissance de dette: Square Enix a crée Finalk Fantasy VII, c'est tout à elle, et elle a rempli nos têtes avec!^^ Pas qu'on s'en plaigne, pas vrai?

Note from l'autre côté de l'écran: Merciiiiii pour vos revieuws! XD Et voilà, comme la grève fait rage dans mon lycée je n'ai pas cours de la journée mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi...alors j'en profite pour poster en avance ce chapitre! Alors qu'il était sensé arriver en retard. Il faut croire que ma logique est très étrange...Quelle logique, d'ailleurs? Enfin voilà!^^ Il est presque aussi long que le précédent alors j'en suis fière et il raconte un moment que j'aurais bien aimé voir dans Advent Children. J'espère que vous aimerez!^^

Bonne lectuuuure!

* * *

L'Atlas était un bien étrange continent.

D'un côté il pouvait être vert, recouvert par des étendues de forêts broussailleuses qui regorgeaient de fougères et de lianes dans un fouillis digne des plus grands films d'horreur, où parois on tombait sans trop savoir comment sur des villages totalement coupés du monde et qui, par un miracle encor jamais expliqué, trouvais le moyen d'héberger une population civilisée et qui restait connectée au reste de la terre. D'un autre côté ce n'était que désert et vide entourant les villes, seuls centres de vie au milieu de ce rien gigantesque. C'était dans cette partie que ce trouvait Migdar: animée et grouillante dans son enceinte rien ne donnait d'indice sur le silence et l'espace qui régnait une fois les murs d'enceinte franchis. Pourtant une personne préférait cet endroit à l'agitation urbaine.

Le sable crissait sous les roues de son engin. Il passa une vitesse et la fit vombrir pour son seul plaisir, et aussi pour combler l'absence de son dans cette étendue de poussière et de rochers. Les nuages commençaient à s'amonceller au-dessus de sa tête et présageaient déjà qu'il rentrerait entièrement trempé au bar. Mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait la pluie, comme d'autre aime le soleil ou la neige. Il aimait la fumée blanche qui s'envolait au paassage de sa moto, comme d'autres aiment courir dans les vagues ou s'allonger dans les fleurs.

Mais à Migdar il n'y avait ni fleurs ni mer. Juste du ciment et des tonnes de plaques de béton collés les uns sur les autres, masquant à la population la couleur du ciel et la sensation de chaleur qui se répand sur votre peau lorsque que les premiers rayons de soleil de printemps. Tout comme dans l'esprit de Cloud l'espoir avait déserté le champ de bataille, les sourires s'effacaient des visages des habitants de la capitale. Une maladie venait de surgir de nul part, envahissant les corps et s'étendant, prenant peu à peu le nom d'épidémie. Maudite maladie...elle ne laissait pas de chance de survivre car personne n'en connaissait le remède et maintenant que la Shinra peinait à se recontruire et à regagner la confiance des gens, son service de recherches avançait à la lenteur d'escargot. Pas de fonds, pas de base, pas de cobaye. La seule certitude était que cette "chose" était un cadeau de la Terre. Sans doute la Rivière de la Vie manifestait son mécontentement à travers la Géostigmat, les punissant d'avoir tenté de vider la planète de son énergie vitale. Cloud l'avait attrapée presque aussitôt que la maladie était apparue. Punition du Ciel pour tous les péchés qu'il avait commis dans son passé?

Punition de ceux qui l'avaient aimé et qu'il avait abandonné?

Il arrêta son deux-roues en bas de la colline. Il ne lui restait que peu de marche à faire, et même si cela devenait pénible étant donné le degré de la pente, il se faisait un principe de toujours s'y rendre à pieds. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'on ne rentre pas en voiture dans un cimetierre, par exemple. Il coupa le contact, descendit de l'engin, puis saisit délicatement le paquet déposé à l'arrière de la selle, protégée à l'intérieur d'une large sacoche de cuir. D'un pas rapide, il débuta sa montée. Arrivé au sommet, la Buster Sword arriva enfin dans son champ de vision. Il avait craint sa disaprition mais non, elle était toujours là, fièrement debout dans le sable sali des falaises. La rouille rongeait le métal, gagnant de terrain avec le temps. A présent la large lame ne brillait plus. L'ancien mercenaire s'en approcha et déposa au pied de celle-ci le bouquet de fleurs jaunes qu'il avait ceuilli dans l'église d'Aéris une deux heures plus tôt. Les pétales tiraient un peu la mine mais même fanée le doré des fleurs tranchaient étrangement avec les couleurs ternies du paysage.

Douleur pointa le bout de son nez dans son bras.

_Il va mal, très mal. Ca n'a fait que s'empirer depuis des années. _

Il étougga un gémissement sourd quand la douleur se lança furieusement au travers de ses muscles. D'ungeste rapide, presque violent, sa main se crispa sur son membre douleureux pour appuyer le plus fort possible dessus, espérant sans trop y croire qu'accentuer son mal le soulagearait un peu.

_J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, et il avait enfin pu trouver la voie du bonheur. Mais le chemin s'est dérobé sous ses pieds quand tu as quitté son monde. A présent, peu importe que tu lui en veuilles en non, il cherche le pardon. _

Son cerveau perdit le sens des réalités. Les lignes droites et sévères de la Buster Sword se tordirent, mimant le rictus de souffrance qui s'étirait sur son visage. L'image sauta, sursauta, comme la télévision un soir d'orage; un sifflement aïgu lui percuta les tympans alors que ses genoux cessèrent de faire leur office. Il s'écroula, incapable de supporter son propre poids. si il n'était pas déjà trop occupé à se mordre les lèvres au sang, il aurait hurlé.

_Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il est le seul à pouvoir s'offrir le pardon?_

Le merveilleux cadeau qu'est l'inconscience ne lui fut pas donné. Effondré en position foetale sur le sol, il attendit, la respiration haletante, que ses cellules empoisonnées se remettent de leurs émotions. Quand il lui fut permis d'utiliser de nouveau son corps il restait vacillant. Il dû prendre pour appui la garde de l'épée de Zack pour retrouver l'équilibre de ses deux pieds. La prudence lui dictait d'appeler pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher mais cela signifiait expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas en état de conduire. Hors aucun de ses amis n'était averti de sa situation. Il se voyait mal annoncer à Tifa, déjà fortement inquiète de son comportement, qu'il passerait l'arme à gauche avant de fêter la majorité de Marlène. Non, il ne pouvait plus se reposer sur personne s'il désirait les voir rester en vie et heureux. Il ne devait compter que sur ses propres forces.

Aussi faibles soient-elles.

* * *

Quand il vit Cloud passer la porte grinçante du bar "La Septième Ciel", Barret retint un frisson.

Il avait déjà vu le visage de son ami fermé à toutes émotions mais c'était bien la première fois que son expression semblait si perdue dans un nuage de sombres pensées. Et en pensant cela, il n'était pas si loin de la réalité. Noir. Cloud voyait tout en noir. Au sens propre. Noirs les murs de la ville qu'il avaient longés pour rentrer, noir le ciel de la nuit, noires les ruelles, noirs les silhouettes des passants croisés. Même la lueur des lampadaires de la ville ne parvenaient pas à percer les ténèbres dans lesquels il avait plongé. Il ne voyait plus que le remord dans lequel il s'enfonçait un peu plus au rythme des jours. Il voyait les yeux verts agrandis par la surprise de cette lame traversant un corps, il voyait un torse ensanglanté criblé de balles, il voyait un village en flammes...Mais il apercevait à grande peine le sourire des enfants, Denzell et Marlène, lorsqu'il rentrait d'un long trajet, et les petites attentions affectueuse de son amie d'enfance ne transperçaient pas la barrière qui se construisait lentement autour de lui.

Cloud le salua, échangea quelques formalités et prit des nouvelles sans grande conviction. Il marmonna que Cid allait bien, qu'il travaillait sur un nouveau modèle, que cela allait certainement lui prendre un an ou deux avant que son projet ne soit mené à terme et que le pilote leur envoyait le bonjour. Il lui avait apporté une pièce qu'avait commandé Sherra. Puis il ajouta quelque chose à propos de la fatigue du voyage, un "bonne nuit" et il monta l'escalier pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce pour voir si les deux soleils de la maison dormaient. Comme ils semblaient bien blottis dans les bras de Morphée, il rejoignit l'espace qui lui était réservé, jeta sa veste et ses bottes dans un coin et s'écroula sur son matelas, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre le dur traitement que lui réservait sa maladie.

Il s'endormit sans entendre les voix discuter de lui en bas.

-Il parle de moins en moins, se plaignit doucement la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de Barret, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Il joue de temps à autre avec les enfants et il fait ses livraisons. Quand je lui demande si tout va bien il me répond que oui, et puis il s'en va encore. Comme si rester ici était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Tsss! renifla le grand black. Il file un mauvais coton depuis qu'Aéris est morte. Il faut lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre...mais si jamais ça continue j'irais lui voler dans les plumes, à ce coq de basse-cour!

La brune sourit à cette expression si vieillotte dans la bouche du nouveau chercheur de pétrole. Utilisation du langage pourtant ô combien révélatrice de son caractère mère-poule!

_Comment je peux faire Aéris? Maintenant je n'ai plus le pouvoir de l'aider! _

_Il n'a plus besoin de moi mais de toi!_

-Parfois je me dis qu'il va juste partir un matin pour livrer un paquet et qu'il ne va pas rentrer.

Tifa cacha son rire nerveux derrière une main gantée. Elle n'avait pas abandonné ses armes étant donné que certains clients se montraient parfois assez démonstratifs de l'intérêt qu'ils portaient à sa taille de sa jupe et à la taille de son soutien-gorge. Heureusement son bar recevait une clientèle de plus en plus "standard", excepté les quelques Turks, dont un certain roux et son acolyte au crâne rasé, qui venaient prendre un verre bien alcoolisé tout en répandant les dernières rumeurs à propos de la compagnie d'énergie. Son rire peint de tristesse fendilla le coeur de l'écologiste. Il supportait mal de la voir souffrir pour une personne qui ne remarquait même pas les efforts fournis pour elle. En l'occurence il serait bien allé faire voyager son poing métallique contre la joue du blond si les enfants n'étaient pas à l'étage (et qu'il tentait d'inculquer à sa fille de bonnes valeurs) et qu'il ne savait pas que ce geste ne ferait qu'empirer l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur ami commun.

-On va continuer à le soutenir, ok? fit-il en posant sa lourde main sur l'épaule de Tifa. Les enfants et toi, vous êtes le remède qu'il lui faut! tu sais bien que personne ne peut résister à me petite Marlène, non?

Elle sourit, éclata de rire devant la conviction farouche du père du charme de sa fille. au fond il n'avait pas tort: peut-être que sa joie de vivre reviendrait quand il sentirait que cette maison était vraiment la sienne et que tous les quatre, pourtant sans aucun lien de sang, formaient une famille.

-Quand ça va mal, les membres d'une famille se serrent les coudes! Il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils s'en sortent!

Ses mots redonnèrent espoir à Tifa.

Mais quand le soleil se leva de nouveau sur la nouvelle ville, la néo-Migdar, il s'enfuit en même temps que l'obscurité. La chambre de Cloud était aussi vide que le désert qui entourait la capitale. Les draps étaient pliés sur le lit. Et dans l'après-midi, quand la jeune femme avait repassé quelques habits et qu'elle avait voulu ranger un pantalon dans l'armoire de l'homme de la maison, elle n'y avait trouvé aucune de ses autres affaires. Il en avait peu et elle s'étonnait qu'il ait tout pris d'un coup. Intriguée, elle essaya de lui téléphoner pour savoir si la course dont il était chargé allait prendre plus de temps que les autres pour qu'il se parent ainsi de réserve de linge.

_Il est là, Zack. Il est arrivé. _

_Où?_

_Ici, chez nous. Il est venu. _

"Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment" lui annonça une voix féminine. En grimaçant la jeune femme reposa sur combiné sur son socle. Cette subite absence n'annonçait rien de bon. Vraiment rien de bon. Elle hésita et décrocha de nouveau, ses doigts volant sur les touches pour composer un autre numéro. Avec un peu de chance il serait chez un de leurs amis.

_Pourquoi es-tu venu, Cloud?_

Le bottes produisaient un son lourd à chaque pas fait en avant. Le parquet en bois de l'église s'enfonçait légèrement lorsque son corps prenait appui dessus. L'endroit était humide. Il leva les yeux vers le trou de la toiture, seul source de lumière dans la bâtisse délaissée. La lumière en descendait et atterrissait sur le lit de fleurs jaunes et blanches. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour chasser la silhouette lumineuse qu'il avait cru entrevoir et qu'il savait purement sortie de son imagination. Oui, elle aurait pu être là, accroupie auprès de ses petites protégées, à les choyer et les chouchouter, mais elle n'y était pas. A cause de lui. Il laissa tomber la caisse qui contenait sa collection de matérias. Il les avait amené pour ne pas avoir à retourner au bar quand il devrait s'armer pour des livraisons dans des régions dangereuses. Moins il ferait d'allers-retours entre son nouveau camp et la maison de Tifa, mieux il se plus, ici, il n'aurait pas à se cacher pour refaire le bandage sur son bras. Surtout que clui-ci s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que la tâche noirâtre s'étendait.

_Dis moi, Cloud: pourquoi es-tu venu?_

-Tu me manques tellement...ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler.

La statue sainte semi brisée lui lança un regard rempli de compassion. Peut-être éprouvait-elle un peu de joie à l'idée qu'une compagnie vienne enfin mettre un terme à sa solitude. Ou la partager.

-Si je ne viens pas, qui s'occuperas de tes fleurs, dis moi?

_Il est temps que tu comprennes que tu n'y es pour rien. Mais maintenant que tu vas vivre ici, ce sera plus facile pour moi de te rendre visite. Il faut que tu saches que ce n'était pas de ta faute et que je ne t'en veux pas. Il faut que tu saches..._

Le blond sursauta violemment quand un débris de pierre roula dans le tapis de fleurs. Il se retourna et...

Tout était blanc. Surpris il jeta un regard autour de lui. il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce paysage immaculé. Ah, si! Des fleurs, au sol...Ses fleurs.

_Alors on s'ennuie?_ gloussa doucement une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille. _Et moi qui pensait que personne ne viendrait jamais s'occuper de mes pauvres fleurs! Tu te rappelles le jour où tu es tombé dedans? Zack, lui, il croyait être arrivé au paradis!_

Son rire fusa dans les airs...et la réalité revint au galop remplacer la douce apparition. Perdu, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même mais il était bien de retour dans la minuscule église délabrée des taudis, et il était seul au milieu des bancs de bois. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de comprendre.

_Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne le seras jamais. Lui et moi nous serons toujours là pour toi, comme tu as accouru pour nous lorsqu'il l'a fallu._

_Toujours._

_

* * *

_

Partir un jouuuuuuur, sans retouuuuuuur! Et oui, ma colloc' de chambre a vécu au Venuezela durant son enfance, elle est donc passée à côté de cette vague de "boys band"! Alors comme elle ne connaissait pas cette chason, mon autre colloc' et moi la lui avons chanté! La pauvre....

Revieuws? (ou sinon je chante! XD)


	11. Trouver la voie du pardon

**Trouver la voie du pardon**

Reconnaissance de dette: Il y a une chose qui m'appartient dans ce chapitre...les fautes d'orthographe! ^^

Note de blablablââââ: Honte sur moi et sur mes descendants pour les dix prochaines générations! Un mois de retard!! Je suis...impardonnable. En plus vous pourrez constater que c'est relativcement court mais je l'ai réecrit entièrement cinq fois avant d'être (presque) satisfaite. Alors voilà, on verra bien ce qui en sort. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Promis je m'appliquerais partiluièrement sur celui-ci! Mais bon, pas avant un certain temps puisqu'il y a les fêtes de Noel...en passant par là: Joyeux Noel et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous!^^

Et merci encore pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont bien souvent donné du courage.

* * *

Cloud se préparait à parer l'attaque magique de Kadaj. Alors que l'argenté poussait déjà un cri de rage à l'encontre de l'homme qui voulait lui retirer sa mère, sa main brillant d'énergie mako contenue, un son particulièrement étrange se fit entendre. En réalité le bruit en lui-même n'avait rien de si extraordinaire…mais le son de l'eau dans une église abandonnée lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé est bouleversant.

Surtout lorsqu'il vient du sol.

Dans un creux formé par la chute ancienne d'une poutre un liquide translucide aux teintes vertes apparu.

Cloud ne put réprimer un léger souffle de surprise quand il reconnut la Rivière de la Vie. Elle envahissait la déformation de sol, puis tout à coup au lieu de s'étendre sur les lames du parquet en décomposition de l'église, elle se dirigea vers la voie des airs. Quatre colonnes s'élevèrent en tournoyant pour atteindre un même point, une fois arrivées aux poutres maîtresses du toit, puis s'unir pour former un piédestal aqueux duquel la pluie se mit à tomber. Un peu abasourdi le blond tendit la main vers la mystérieuse averse, oubliant complètement en cet instant que son ennemi s'apprêtait à lancer l'offensive. Tout à coup une vive fraîcheur s'empara de son bras meurtri. Il détourna son attention de cadeau de la Terre et découvrit avec stupéfaction que les géostigmas disparaissaient de son membre infecté. Il percevait dans le brouillard épais de son incompréhension les cris de Kadaj envers cette magie qui lui brûlait la peau par simple contact.

Bientôt il n'y eu plus de signes de maladie. Perdu, il lança un regard empli de détresse à l'élément source de sa guérison. La Rivière de la Vie avait puni ses enfants de s'être ainsi servi d'elle, de s'être battu à mort pour obtenir quelque chose qui ne leur appartenait pas, pour l'avoir mise inutilement en danger. Et aujourd'hui elle retirait sa punition, comme une mère aimante qui ne peut se retenir de soigner son enfant blessé par une action qu'elle lui a strictement défendu. Oui, il pouvait ressentir dans l'atmosphère l'affection qu'une femme porte à sa progéniture, si horrible et si mauvaise soit-elle. Mais en suspendant la punition, ne lui pardonnait-elle pas tous ses crimes ?

La moto de Kadaj démarra en trombe. L'argenté prenait la fuite : la pluie de la Rivière le brûlait dès qu'il la touchait et menaçait de blesser Mère à son tour.

Le calme revint dans la petite église du secteur 7 mais la pluie, elle, ne cessa pas pour autant de tomber. Les gouttes jouaient des percussions rapides en s'écrasant contre le bois des bancs de confessions abandonnés, et seul ce bourdonnement lui emplissait les oreilles. Cloud ne pouvait détacher son regard du bassin qui s'était crée devant lui et qui avait arraché aux fleurs tant aimés des pétales blanches et jaunes, seules tâches de lumière dans ce ciel humide. Dans son coin il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il méritait réellement ce pardon…mais tant pis. Maintenant il était temps de passer à l'action, d'accepter ce qu'il recevait sans constamment les remettre en cause.

Et malgré les pensées qui passaient à tir d'ailes dans sa tête, malgré le bourdonnement incessant de l'averse, il parvint à distinguer la minuscule note de musique que produisit une minuscule goutte retournant à l'océan.

_Allons-y, Cloud !_

Un véritable sourire se dessina sur les lèvres minces du blond. Il sentait soudain la partie gauche de sa poitrine se gonfler d'une chaleur, l'énergie se propulsant dans tout son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il tenait encore son bras mais il n'était plus blessé.

Parfois on tente de retenir le sang d'une blessure alors qu'elle s'est déjà refermée.

Courant dans l'eau il traversa l'espace qui le séparait de sa moto. Il redressa l'engin d'où il avait été éjecté lors de la première attaque magique de Kadaj puis l'enfourcha. Fenrir démarra au quart de tour, crachant sa colère de s'être faite ainsi maltraitée quand son propriétaire passa la première vitesse, et rugit quand ils sortirent ensemble de l'ancien lieu de culte. Elle enrageait tandis que lui se sentait gagné par une volonté qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis sa dernière bataille contre l'ex-Général.

_Cloud…promets moi que tu vas rentrer._

Depuis combien de temps avait-il cessé de se préoccuper des promesses qu'il avait faites ?

_Marlène et moi on va t'attendre à la maison._

Depuis combien de temps avait-il oublié le sentiment qui l'habitait alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte du bar de Tifa, après chaque livraison ?

_Un souvenir compte-t-il plus que nous ?_

Depuis combien de temps avait-il cessé de voir ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux ?

Fenrir avalait la distance en jurant. Sans doute une conséquence dû à sa création même : elle était un des nombreux bébés de Cid, le professionnel des machines –et des jurons. La poussière se soulevait derrière eux, formant des nuages fantomatiques. Il savait à peu près où le chef des clones de Séphiroth comptait se rendre. Le ruban rouge d'Avalanche dansait dans le vent, mené par sa partenaire la vitesse, heureux de goûter de nouveau à la liberté dont il avait été privé par l'épaisse manche noire. Cloud se sentait incroyablement plus léger de ne plus avoir à masquer l'infection de son bras, bien qu'il soit encore ébahi devant ce miracle. Il ignorait pourquoi à ce moment précis on lui avait retiré son fardeau mais il s'en gardait bien de s'en plaindre. A présent il allait montrer que Zack n'était pas mort en vain ! Il allait prouver que lui, Cloud Strife, était capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait !

Il stoppa Fenrir devant les décombres de l'entreprise Shinra. Depuis longtemps les crissements des pneus du deux roues de Kadaj avaient cessé de résonner contre les débris de métaux et les murs de béton détruits.

Ici le silence était plus pesant que dans l'antre de la fleuriste. Et pourtant il parvenait à ressentir sa présence, ainsi que celle de Zack, jusqu'ici. Les volets métalliques de sa moto se refermèrent automatiquement derrière lui tandis qu'il avançait dans vers un amas de décombres. Comment allait-il trouver son ennemi dans un labyrinthe pareil ?

_Allons, Cloudy, ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Tu gagnes toujours quand tu joues à cache-cache avec...comment il s'appelle ce gosse, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Avec Denzel ! Ca ne peut pas être plus terrible ! _

Cloud sursauta, jetant un vague coup d'œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule.

« Zack, c'est toi ? »

Nerveux il attendit une réponse qui ne lui revint pas. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'entendre brutalement quelqu'un interrompre ses pensées pour commenter ce qui se passait. Quatre années depuis que le timbre grave de son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas tiré d'une réflexion intérieure. Il se demanda brusquement pourquoi il venait de l'entendre. Ou de l'imaginer. Il ne se prenait plus pour lui ! Que se passait-il ? Il perdait la raison ?

_Du calme, vieux ! Je suis juste venu assister à ta bataille. _

« Si je parviens à vaincre mes cauchemars pour de bon alors je pourrais vraiment être considéré comme un héro, c'est ça ? »

_A mes yeux, oui._

« Alors profite bien du spectacle. Parce que je compte bien te prouver aujourd'hui que je suis devenu aussi fort que toi ! »

Il laissa le rire de Zack résonner une dernière fois dans sa tête puis avança d'une dizaine de pas.

Une ombre déformée par les gravas et les restes cadavériques d'un immeuble se déploya sous ses yeux. Il releva son visage vers l'être dont à l'origine des ténèbres. Kadaj se tenait debout sur son trône de ville morte, immobile. Ils se dévisagèrent, conscient tout les deux que ce qui allait suivre ne leur laisserait que deux options possibles. A ce jeu là, la vie ne permettait pas d'ex-æquo. Ils possédaient tous les deux les gènes de Jenova, étaient tous les deux des expériences destinées à égaler Sephiroth. Seulement ils avaient choisi deux chemins différents et il n'y avait pas de la place pour deux.

-Grand frère…

Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Drôle de sensation que de se faire nommé ainsi par un homme ayant presque son âge, et qui plus est souhaite détruire le monde. Même si au fond ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

-J'ai enfin retrouvé notre mère, lui annonça-t-il presque avec soulagement.

-Bien, fit-il calmement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe après ?

Kadaj eut un petit rire avant d'abaisser son regard félin vers la boite noire qu'il serraiot depuis le début de la course-poursuite sous son bras.

-Ca…c'est elle qui décide, tu verras bien.

Cloud le dévisagea. S'en était presque triste à pleurer. Kadaj se faisait manipuler par Jénova, sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme le lui dictait sa mère, sans même savoir ce qu'elle était, ni ses intentions véritables. Il était juste un pion.

-Apparemment les incarnés ne savent rien.

Ce n'était pas une provocation mais au regard qu'il reçut de la part du premier des trois frères il sut qu'il venait de franchir la limite invisible.

-Et ça fait quoi si je ne suis qu'un pantin… ?

Le sang se mit à battre dans les tempes du blond. Il le sentait très clairement : le pouvoir de Jenova n'allait pas tarder à être réveillé, et avec lui le pays des cauchemars. Mais cette fois il se battrait seul. Mourrait seul si cela se révélait nécessaire. Mais il ne comptait pas laisser la créature étrangère détruire de nouveau ce qu'il était parvenu à construire en vivant auprès de ses amis.

Une vive lueur bleue se mit à scintiller dans la paume gantée de l'argenté.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Cloud se plaça en position de combat.

-Tu l'étais aussi !!

Les lumières fusèrent. Il décolla.

Il n'était pas Zack, il n'était pas Soldat de Première Classe.

Il était juste Cloud, du Mont de Nibelheim.

Et il ne perdrait plus jamais personne.

* * *

Cliquez sur le bouton vert....Cliiiiiiiquez sur le bouton vert....cliiiiiquez sur le bouton veeeeert!

Je crois que je vais m'acheter "l'hypnotisme pour les nuls"...XD


	12. L'avènement des enfants

**L'avènement des enfants**

Reconnaissance de dette: Je suis à sec, je ne peux toujours pas acheter les droits sur Final Fantasy. Dans quelques années peut-être?

Note ultime: Et oui, le dernier chapitre! Comme je suis fièèèèère! XD Même s'il n'est pas très long. C'est la première fois que je parviens à mener un projet à terme et je suis toute contente d'avoir pu mettre ce titre au dernier chapitre. (Symbolique, quand tu nous tiens!^^) En espérant ne pas avoir trop massacré le scénario d'origine...en tout cas j'aimais trop le passage dans lequel Cloud flotte dans la Rivière de la Vie pour ne pas le mettre! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des revieuws! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela m'a motivée!^^

Au passage, si un épilogue vous intéresse, allez lire "Ballade sans fraude"!^^ (je me fais carrément de la pub, là...)

Sur ce bonne lecture, et même si je suis un peu en retard pour ça: Bonne année!!!^^

* * *

_Cloud, sauves-toi!_

Il fut violemment repoussé. Une violente douleur lui coupa le souffle alors qu'il sentait son corps se plier en deux au niveau de l'estomac, comme atteint par un coup de poing invisible. Il vola dans les airs, se crispa en fermant les yeux, attendant la chute dure qui mettrait un point final à son existence. Mais le choc redouté ne vint pas. Derrière la barrière de ses paupières la couleur rougeoyante de l'explosion de son combat contre Loz et Yazoo disparut en laissant la place à une vive lueur. Puis celle-ci s'effaça à son tour, emportant avec elle la sensation de l'air courant sur sa peau, du bruit provoqué par la chute des gravas et du vent sifflant à ses oreilles, de la chaleur des flammes, et même la douleur envahissant ses muscles. Toutes les sensations physiques s'évaporèrent avec son environnement. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste une pâle lumière qui l'entourait. Et le silence. Calme. Apaisant. Bienvenu. Il expira l'air chargé d'odeur de poussière pétrolée de ses poumons. Inspira. Un oxygène pur. Frais. Semblable à celui qui régnait sur les hauteurs du Mont Nibelheim, son ancienne maison. Il n'avait ni chaud ni froid. Il se sentait, il pouvait le dire, incroyablement bien. En réalité sa chair et ses os semblaient tout à coup soustraits à la dure loi de la gravité et de la sensibilité. Il voguait quelque part, détendu, entre le calme et la volupté.

D'un autre côté il devenait de moins en moins conscient de son corps et de son esprit. C'était sa conscience qui nageait vers les limbes du sommeil sans toutefois y entrer totalement. Il ressentait l'envie de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur se faire de plus en plus forte mais luttait pour rester éveiller. Comment avait-il pu échapper à la riposte des deux argentés? Etait-il seulement vivant? Ou bien avait-il perdu connaissance en tombant et l'étrange état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement était ce qu'on appelait le coma?

Il continuait sa chute vertigineuse. Un peu effrayé, incapable de bouger ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Soudain il fut stoppé, amorti par une force invisible. L'endroit lui paraissait familier, inexplicablement. D'ailleurs pouvait-il appeler cela un "endroit"? Ce n'était sans doute qu'un fruit de son imagination: le résultat immatériel de la somme d'une chute rude et d'un combat de forcené. Oui, il était certainement blessé et ses amis l'avaient conduit à l'hôpital où il devait maintenant se reposer dans un lit, une ou deux perfusions plantées dans le bras. Mais alors pourquoi cette sensation, bon dieu? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être allongé au milieu des fleurs d'Aéris, dans la petite église, la jeune fleuriste à ses côtés? Pourquoi l'odeur du parfum de Zack, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille pour avoir lui-même utilisé des milliers de fois ce même après-rasage, flottait-elle autour de lui, unique nuage olfactif depuis que le monde extérieur et lui avaient été séparés?

C'était comme revenir chez soi après avoir fait un long voyage.

Cloud fut surpris de sentir une main fraîche se poser sur son front tandis qu'un fort parfum de fleurs se développa tout autour de lui et s'étendit.

-Mère...est-ce que c'est toi?

L'image d'une minuscule femme aux longs cheveux blonds s'imprima sur l'écran de ses paupières closes. Elle avait les yeux bleus et souriait, essuyant ses mains sur un tablier blanc ,devenu grisâtre par une utilisation, régulière qui cachait de longs jupons aux tons ternis. Son teint était très pâle, comme sortant d'une longue maladie, mais elle avait l'air heureuse. Sa mère... dans un autrefois qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour se rappeler, un autrefois qui remontait au-delà de son image couverte de sang, au-delà de l'époque où elle avait rejoint la Rivière de la Vie. Cela devait être la première fois qu'il repensait à elle de cette façon: évacuant les mauvais souvenirs, ne gardant que les bons. La paume sur sa tête dégageait une aura de douceur identique à la sienne. Ce "quelque chose" ridicule qui vous donne l'impression que là où se trouve la personne, là se trouve votre maison.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me prendre pour leur mère? _gloussa alors une voix claire.

Aéris? Il ne comprenait pas. L'explosion avait été si violente et la rencontre avec le sol ou un mur de béton proche si radicale qu'il n'y avait pas survécu? Il était donc mort, perdu dans la Rivière de la Vie, et échouant entre les bras de son amie Cetra? Non, c'était impossible! Et pourtant...

La seule consolation qui atténuait un regret amer était de savoir qu'il avait protégé ce qui lui était le plus cher. Le rire des enfants. Le sourire de Tifa. Sa nouvelle maison, même si elle n'était construite que de béton et de tôle. Ce lieu de vie immense où des centaines de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas rebatissaient leurs vies. L'univers entier.

_Je ne sais pas, _répondit une voix masculine qui sonnait joyeuse. _Je suppose que c'est parce que tout le monde t'adore!_

Etait-ce...? Non, il devait se tromper.

L'odeur du parfum se mélant avec celui des fleurs jaunes et blanches, il fut pris de doutes. Zack?

Après tout de quoi s'étonnait-il? Son ami avait passé l'arme à gauche bien avant Aéris. Quoi de plus normal que de le retrouver avec elle dans le flux d'énergie terrestre?

_Lui, il est beaucoup trop grand pour être mon fils._

Il mourrait d'envie de leur parler. Leur avouer combien ils lui manquaient. Les rassurer, leur dire qu'il avait pris la décision d'aller de l'avant, de mettre sur pieds à son tour les fondements de son existence. Sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir pour jeter au dehors les mots qui se bousculaient dans son crâne depuis sa bataille contre Séphiroth. Les muscles de son visage ne répondaient plus aux signaux désespérés de son cerveau. Il devait parler! Mais il était trop tard. Il était devenu un héro, comme il l'avait promis à son meilleur ami. Cependant ses ennemis n'étaient pas partis seuls.

Il avait gagné le pardon mais perdu la vie.

Son corps s'alourdit soudainement. Le poids invisible qui pesait sur sa poitrine menaçait de le relancer dans sa course folle vers les abysses. Le mercenaire blond s'effraya intérieurement lorsque la douceur de la main d'Aéris s'écarta de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne comma ça! S'il devait renoncer aux années qui lui restaient, il préférait alors rejoindre ses deux amis! Que lui arrivait-il?

_Pas de chance mon ami! On dirait bien que ta place n'est pas parmi nous._

* * *

-Hein?

Au milieu d'une rue remplie presque uniquement d'enfants une gamine ,qui devait à peine avoir atteint ses dix ans, releva soudainement la tête vers le ciel. Ou plutôt vers les hauteurs: d'une gouttiète mal fixée venait de faire le grand saut une goutte de pluie. Les pupilles arrondies par la surprise, elle resta un moment à fixer sans trop comprendre un point fixe sur le métal rouillé puis tout à coup s'anima. Saisissant avec rapidité la peluche assise sur une caisse en train de pourrir, elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers le bas de l'avenue. Derrière elle plusieurs autres bambins avaient suivi le mouvement, mûs par la même motivation mystérieuse.

-Tous à l'église! se mit-elle à crier à un groupe de garçons qui tentaient de contruire une cabane avec quelques tôles, planches et fils de fer récupérés. Tout ceux qui sont malades à l'église! Il faut se dépêcher! Vite!

Ses comapgnons qui couraient derrière elle répétèrent le cri, se dispersant, faisant circuler l'information.

La fillette, elle, continuait sa course effrenée. Les autres s'occupaient d'avertir le plus de monde possible mais elle, elle devait passer l'information à des personnes particulières. Poussant de ses petites mains de gosse les passants gênants, distribuant coups de coude à la foule en sens inverse qui se déversait, elle descendit la rue à une vitesse dont elle s'ignorait la capacité, et arriva à bout de souffle devant un bar nommé le Septième Ciel. Sans prendre la peine de frapper alors que le panneau rouge "fermé" avait été retourné du côté de la rue, elle poussa la porte, déclenchant le carillon.

-Mais Tifa, il faut y aller!

Marlène trépignait, tirant sur un pan de la jupe de cuir de la jeune femme assise en face d'elle, le visage dévastée, pour tenter de la faire se lever. Visiblement elle semblait elle aussi très pressée mais n'obtenait pas gain de cause auprès de la jeune femme ni auprès de tout son auditoire. Denzell se tenait à ses côtés. Il argumentait également, furieux de voir tous les adultes le derrière posé sur les tabourets du bar, certains le visage entre les mains, inactifs.

-Il faut qu'on aille à l'église! s'écria-t-il. Il sera là-bas, il l'a promit!

-Denzell, mon chéri...murmura doucement la serveuse d'une voix douce, les yeux embués, Cloud...ne va pas revenir...

-Mais si! Il faut aller à l'église!

Cid soupira en tirant une autre bouffée de cigarette et Barret attrapa délicatement sa fille adoptive par les épaules pour la retenir de tirer sur les vêtements de Tifa. La gamine brune, bien loin de se laisser impressionner par tout ce monde, même par le grand type en cape rouge qui ressemblait à un vampire et par le chien parlant, s'avança dans la pièce.

-Vous aussi, vous l'avez entendue? questionna-t-elle avidement. Il faut aller à l'église tout de suite! Il va arriver!

-Qui va arriver? De quoi vous parlez, les mômes? grommela le chef d'Avalanche.

Lui et Tifa, comme le reste du groupe, s'étonnait du discours de la fillette identique à celui des deux enfants de la maison. Ils pensaient tous qu'il s'agissait juste de l'espoir enfantin de Denzel et Marlène. Mais pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils autant? Et comment l'autre enfant était-elle au courant de ce qu'ils répétaient depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes?

-C'est Aéris! Elle a dit que Cloud allait arriver à l'église par la Rivière de la Vie, et qu'il fallait aller l'attendre, et qu'il fallait se dépêcher, et que tout le monde qui était malade devait y aller aussi! répliqua-t-elle dans un seul souffle.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que Yuffie ne saute ,littéralement parlant, sur ses pieds dans un cri de joie ultra puissant. La simple mention du prénom de leur amie défunte changeait la donne: qui d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais entendue interrompre doucement leurs pensées pour leur glisser un mot de réconfort durant ces deux dernières années? Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était intervenue, une fois de plus, pour arranger les choses. Aussitôt ce fut toute la cavalerie qui fut sur ses pieds et qui suivit le trio d'enfants en direction de l'ancien secteur 7. Quand ils sortirent, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur la route.

Sur le même chemin les wagons d'adultes suivaient un train mené par la nouvelle génération.

-'Tain c'est l'avènement des gosses ou quoi? glapit le conducteur du Hautvent en crachant le reste de sa nicotine sur le trottoir crasseux.

Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

"J'ai promis de rentrer. Je dois rentrer."

_Sage décision. Tu as toujours tenu tes promesses, ce serait dommage de t'arrêter en si bon chemin! Oh, et tant que j'y pense, la Rivière de la Vie soignera la géostigma! Il faudra que tout le monde vienne se faire soigner, les enfants en premier. Tu t'en chargeras pour moi, n'est-ce pas?_

Le poids de son corps renoua le contact avec le concept de "loi de la gravité" et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de formuler une pensée capable de répondre à la demande de la femme en rose, Cloud se sentit happé par un gouffre de lumière. Son corps découvrit une fois encore la chute libre avant d'être amorti un peu plus bas. Le mental enfermé dans une brume cotonneuse, il perçut le son étouffé de pattes d'un animal, qu'il reconnut vaguement comme étant celui d'un canidé, s'approcher de son tympan gauche. La bête stoppa. Il en sentit l'effleurement du museau puis la présence disparut peu à peu. Inquiet il se demandait si l'esprit avait fuit de sa propre volonté ou si quelque chose l'avait fait fuir quand il réalisa que le silence se brisait.

Le clapotis de l'eau le tira de son inconscience. Le poids qu'il l'avait tiré vers le bas se révéla être l'appui de plusieurs mains sur son torse. Des mains d'enfants. En réalité elles l'avaient sans doute tirées vers le haut...

Il battit avec difficulté des paupières. Ses iris rencontrèrent le ciel, trou de lumière visible au travers du toit de charpentes crevé. Il n'y avait qu'un nuage à l'horizon qui filait doucement, bercé le vent. Son regard descendit doucement vers le mur decrépit, lezardé par les fissures. Le mercenaire se redressa. Il était...de retour dans l'église? Mais comment? Pourquoi?

Il questionna du regard une fillette aux épaisses couettes brunes. Elle lui souriait, plongée dans l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine, puis lui annonça simplement:

-Elle nous a dit de venir ici.

-On t'attendait!

Il se retourna vers la berge d'où avait fusé le timbre fluet de Marlène. La gamine tenait le chat mécanique de Reeve d'un bras, son autre main agrippée à son père. Le groupe ayant sauvé la planète du météore était au grand complet en face de lui. A cette vue ses entrailles effectuèrent un bien étrange looping au fond de son estomac, une sensation comparable à celle qu'il éprouvait quand il retournait au bar après une longue absence ou qu'il attendait un de ses amis sur le quai de la gare. C'était une montée d'adrénaline agréable dans ses veines, une bouffée de vie indescriptible.

-Ouais...fut sa seule réponse.

Réponse qui aurait parut bien insufisante si elle n'avait pas été ponctuée par un vrai sourire. Sa bouche n'avait pas effectué un tel mouvement de démonstration de bonheur depuis des mois, si bien qu'il ressemblait tout à coup à une autre personne.

_On dirait lui-même_. souffla doucement une lueur sur le pas de la porte à une silhouette qui en franchissait le seuil.

C'était la débandade dans l'eau sacrée depuis que Denzel s'était affiché aux autres, toutes traces de maladie effacées de son visage. Les deux blonds venaient d'être rejoint par une marée turbulente de gamins qui jouaient, s'eclaboussaient en riant, s'écriant qu'ils ne souffraient plus aux parents larmoyants qui les regardaient sur le bord du bassin. Cloud rit lui aussi, un acte dont il avait oubllé le mode d'emploi sur une colline quatre ans auparavant et qui lui revenait tout à fait naturellement. Ce n'était pas un rire bruyant comme celui de Barret ou de Yuffie, qu'on entendait d'ailleurs fort bien à l'autre bout de la bâtisse. C'était un son qui roulait, ronronnant tout doucement du fond de sa gorge pour s'épanouir vers l'extérieur. Quand il souriait une légère fossette tirait le coin de ses yeux. Ce fut ce que nota Nanaki en le détaillant, concluant sur cette observation que la longue phase de dépression du mercenaire venait de prendre fin.

Un peu plus loin un couple se faisait la même réflexion.

Il dédia un sourire à Tifa qui lui adressait un regard signifiant "je te l'avait bien dit, que tu devait passer à l'action!". Elle avait parfaitement eut raison, il en était pleinement conscient. Et il décida de ne rien renier de son passé: ni les bons moments, ni la mort de ses proches. Il vivrait avec, parce que tout le monde agissait ainsi et qu'il avait encore beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à accomplir! Monter sérieusement son affaire de livraison par exemple. S'il y parvenait il ne dépendrait plus des bons soins de Tifa et pourrait réellement se considérer en homme indépendant. Et il pourrait alors l'inviter à sortir sans avoir l'impression de ne lui rendre que la monnaie de ses services mais avec la sensation de lui offrir quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment que son esprit détecta leurs présences.

Elle était bien de retour dans son endroit secret, la petite fleuriste. Accroupie devant une paire d'enfants qui jouaient à dessiner des soleils dans la poussière du sol, elle semblait vérifier qu'ils avaient correctement été soignés. Surpris, les orbes azurées du mercenaire s'agrandirent. Sous le choc ses fonctions vocales cessèrent de répondre aux ordres venus du haut de son corps. Il voulait l'appeler. Peut-être répondrait-elle, peut-être était-elle réelle. Et derrière lui, l'homme dont il était la preuve de l'existence. Zack aussi paraissait serein. Il échangèrent un long regard, un partage où il lui disait silencieusement combien il était fier de lui, combien à ses yeux il était devenu un héro.

Personne d'autre ne les avaient remarqués. Pas même le groupe de sauveurs à qui la stupéfaction de Cloud échappait.

Aéris se redressa. Un vent de panique soudaine souffla en rafales dans l'estomac de Cloud alors qu'il la voyait une nouvelle fois partir. La Cetra se retourna, croisa les yeux qui avaient quittés ceux de Zack, puis lui sourit.

_Tu vois, tous s'arrange. Souris!_

Zack lui adressa un dernier salut avant de disparaître avec la jeune femme dans la clarté du jour.

Et malgré cela un sourire complet étira ses lèvres.

"C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas seul."

En un sens il ne l'avait jamais été.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'avènement des enfants. Et également celui d'un petit garçon de Nibelheim, qui rêvait d'être un héros.

* * *

C'est finiiiiii! XD

Une petite revieuw? (grand sourire du chat de Chechire)

Et chapitre corrigé, s'il vous plaît! (comment ça ça se voit pas? Grrr, bande de méchants!)


End file.
